Trouble at the Academy
by Catygirl
Summary: The SGC gang are in the Air Force Academy. Jack is set for a great year until his world crumbles. But that is just the beginning of the trouble. Most SGC characters present at some point. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This story is for flowerfairies who requested one set in the Air Force Academy. This is unlike anything I have done before and I would be interested in what you think. Can I just say that I have never been to the Academy nor did I go to an American college. I did a little bit of research but this is not based on the real thing as that would be really difficult for me to write. If you can't stand SG1 characters in another situation than the SGC then turn back now, you have been warned. For those who want to try then come and join me on a journey with the SGC gang plus a few other characters for your enjoyment. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1.

The cafeteria was buzzing, as it always was on the first day of a new year. Cadets milled around the room to register for classes and to get the keys for their new accommodation. Some, who had clearly been there the previous year, were loud and raucous as they greeted friends who had been on the opposite side of the country for the summer vacation. Others were less sure of themselves. They looked around warily, unsure of where exactly they were to go or whom they might meet.

One corner was a pre-arranged spot where a group of older cadets were to meet. The first to arrive was a tall, fit, black man. His eyes seemed to take in everything at once and yet did not look at one place for more than a split second. He stood at least 6 inches above his fellow cadets, several of whom backed away in a mixture of fear and awe.

"O'Neill," the man boomed as he saw his friend coming into the room with his duffel bag swung over his left shoulder. The cadet saw the big guy, Teal'c, and made his way over to him. He was also tall, but not as tall as his friend. He had light brown hair and a walk that spoke of confidence and a smidgen of arrogance.

"T!" O'Neill spoke in greeting as he approached his friend. "How's it hangin'?"

"_It_ is hanging well, O'Neill." The two bumped fists as a way of saying hello.

"Good! Charlie and Lou called. The old beast died again just outside of Denver. They said to get our dorm keys and they'd meet us later."

"I have already acquired our keys."

"Right, let's get going then. I need to see Sara and soon! I tell ya, T, a whole summer in Minnesota without your woman is not good for a guy."

"Indeed!" Teal'c inclined his head and picked up his gear. Both men then walked to separate tables to register for their respective classes and then met up at the exit.

Jack O'Neill had wanted to be part of the Air Force since before he could remember and was in his element at the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs. He felt, for the first time, that he had found like-minded people and he had also found the love of his life. He was now a Junior and was getting the chance to live on the edge of campus in one of the self-catering apartments that the Air Force had. He would be sharing with his three best friends, which was the best part. This year was going to be the best ever!

Teal'c was a Senior and in his final year at the Academy. Normally seniors didn't mix with juniors but Teal'c wasn't like the other cadets and had pretty much been rejected by his year group within a month of starting in Colorado. He hadn't cared, though, as ever since he'd been rescued from a refugee camp in Kenya when he was ten years old he'd been a loner. However, at the beginning of sophamore year he'd been involved in an incident when one young man had been beaten up and he and O'Neill had stepped in. From that point on Teal'c had been adopted into O'Neill's small group and they'd been inseparable ever since.

Jack and Teal'c walked over to his blue truck. It was a bit beaten up but it still ran, unlike Kawalsky's, which seemed to break down every time they wanted to go anywhere. They threw their gear in the back and got into the front seats. Just as Jack was about to close his door he spotted a group of female cadets and immediately recognised the one 'holding court' with her back to him.

Jack's heart began thumping at the first view he had of his girl. He jumped out of the truck and sprinted across the car park. He grabbed her around her middle and spun her around, kissing her fiercely, her blond hair getting wrapped around his hands. He finally put her down, whispering, "I've missed you so much, baby." He nuzzled her neck but stopped when she pushed away from him.

"Jack," she said quietly, looking away from him. "Not here. You're embarrassing me!"

Jack wasn't sure what to think. She never used to complain about his affections.

"I have to go sign in with Janet, then we get our keys. I need to go. We'll catch up soon." She blew him a kiss and walked away with a swish of her hips.

Teal'c merely stared at the scene stoically. He could predict from their body language that things were about to go very wrong in the relationship but decided to hold his tongue. His friend would not appreciate any comments.

Jack slowly walked back over to his truck, wondering what the heck was going on. He sat down in the driver's seat and Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow. Without saying a word Jack started the engine and they were soon travelling down familiar streets to the housing area at the back of the campus. There were lots of cars everywhere, full of parents dropping off their children. Jack and Teal'c waved at a few people whom they knew from the previous year as they moved from the truck to their accommodation. Their apartment was small: two bedrooms each with two beds, a small living area/kitchen, and a bathroom that was clean but that was all that could be said about it. Jack and Teal'c had already agreed to share, leaving the other room for Kawalsky and Ferretti.

After a couple of hours the boys had the place looking neat but lived in. Their quarters would be inspected frequently so they needed to make sure it was kept to a high standard. Kawalsky and Ferretti arrived with Lou, cursing the moment Charlie had decided to drive back to the Academy in his truck. They'd missed registration and would have to speak to their commander the next day – not the best impression to make at the start of a new year. Fortunately, they hadn't missed dinner. As 2nd level cadets they still attended evening meals with the others and needed to be dressed appropriately, and there was only a short time for the guys to shower before they had to go to the mess.

The mess was a very large wood-panelled room with long tables covering the floor space. There was a table where faculty members sat at the far end. The room was very noisy when they walked in, but then no one had called the room to order yet. Jack spotted Sara sitting with her roommates but she looked away from him. Something was definitely off with her.

Jack and the others moved to a free table but Jack was so distracted by Sara that he didn't look where he was going and ran right into another cadet. The cadet went down, dropping all the books he was carrying, and Jack went straight over the cadet's head. There was silence followed by laughter all around.

"Hey, Daniel!" Jack said from where he lay sprawled on the floor.

"Jack! I'm so sorry but I was reading this article… it's really fascinating…"

"Jackson! Not now," Jack snapped, getting back to his feet.

"Sorry. I saved you guys some seats over in the corner. You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go," Jack answered, following the young man. Daniel wasn't a conventional cadet; he was part of a special program the Air Force was running that encouraged people to join who normally wouldn't think of being part of the military. To that end Daniel had wild spikey hair, was clumsier that the entire class of 4th level cadets put together, and had no idea what order his ribbons went on his uniform. However, he was brilliant and was going to be a significant asset to the Air Force in the future with his linguistic skills, among his other academic achievements.

The mess was brought to order just as they reached the table. The Commander of their section gave a welcome address and dinner was served. The food wasn't anything to write home about but from Jack's perspective it was better than having to cook himself, so he quickly filled up on what was offered. Once the cadets had finished their meal the Commander dismissed them, reminding them of the 5K run taking place at sunrise the following morning. There was a good-natured groan at that announcement then people began to leave the room.

Jack and the guys started to get up when Sara and her friends came over.

"Hey," Jack said, his eyes lighting up as she came closer.

"Jack. We need to talk," Sara said, looking a little anxious.

"Sure, babe, let's take a walk. Guys, I'll be home before curfew," Jack said without looking back.

"I predict trouble," Daniel stated solemnly.

"As do I," Teal'c agreed.

A petite, brow-haired cadet walked over to their table. "Hey, boys," Janet said, swishing her long brown hair. "Anyone up for an anatomy lesson?" Daniel nearly choked on a mouthful of dinner at the innuendo, while Charlie and Lou definitely looked like they'd willingly take up the young medical student's offer.

Janet left, followed by her friends and Charlie and Lou – both with their tongues hanging out. But their night was not going to go well as they stumbled upon Jack and Sara when they got outside.

"What do you mean, we should see other people?" Jack shouted at his now ex-girlfriend.

"Jack, don't shout. You know I don't like it when you make a scene."

"Sara, everything was going well last semester and now you're telling me we're over?"

"Jack, we're young and it's the start of the new year. Fresh start, you know?"

"No, I don't know!" Jack snapped. "I had plenty of offers over the summer and never took up any of them because I had you."

"And that's the problem! I'm my own person, Jack. You don't_ have_ me."

"No, clearly I don't." Jack sighed, looking around and realising they had an audience.

"I'm sure we'll see each other around, Jack. This place is quite small. Can I trust that you'll behave if you see me out with someone else?"

Now, Jack would never hit a woman, unless they were aiming to hurt him, but both Lou and Charlie could see Sara was close to getting punched.

"Yeah, he promises," Charlie said as they both took hold of one of Jack's arms.

Jack allowed himself to be pulled from the love of his life. In the space if 5 minutes she'd effectively ruined his entire year because he had no doubt that he'd see her with someone else, probably a hell of a lot quicker than he would ever want to.

******SG1******

**AN: ****So there you have it, my new story offering. The story is quite long but is complete so hit alert if you want to be told when I post. Plan to post a chapter every couple of days. Let me know what you thought. More soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have been thrilled with the response and since I had some free time I have completed this chapter. A few people have asked about Sam, hopefully this will answer the questions. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Two weeks passed and Jack was miserable. He threw himself into his studies, sports and the military regime but he was downright depressed.

"C'mon, man, you need to snap out of this," Charlie implored, and not for the first time.

"We got passes for tonight to go into town, for all of us and Daniel. We plan on having a _really_ good time," Lou added, waving the passes under Jack's nose as he sat in the living area of their apartment.

"You must accompany us, O'Neill. I cannot be expected to fully control our friends alone," Teal'c stated, his tone brokering no argument.

"Okay, okay, I'll come. But if I get stinking drunk and put in the brig, on your heads be it." Jack stood up to get ready to go out. He just hoped that they didn't run into Sara and Cadet Number 3, as they'd already seen her with 1 and 2 the previous weekend. It had almost made him throw up.

They decided to take Jack's truck. For one thing it was likely to get them home in one piece and, if Jack had to drive, he was less likely to drink to excess.

They chose one of the more guy-like places. Subconsciously they knew Sara would hate it so she wouldn't be able to spoil their evening. There was loud music, lots of alcohol, a bouncer at the door, and three pool tables. A perfect destination for a good night out. They were all of legal drinking age – but only just – so they had to show their military IDs at the bar. They found a horseshoe booth and squeezed in, with Teal'c like a roman emperor in the centre, Charlie and Lou on either side of him, and Daniel and Jack perched on the ends.

The night went well until the unthinkable happened: Sara and Cadet Number 3 walked in. He was a tall, very good-looking guy and it was clear that Sara was fawning over every word he said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jack said quietly, watching the show as the couple got closer.

"You know what you need to do?" Daniel slurred. Even light beer was too much for him.

"What?" Jack answered, genuinely curious. All his friends had told him to get over Sara but none had offered any actual advice on how to do that.

"Find someone else and make her jealous. You need to find the hottest, brainiest and drop-dead gorgeous woman around and make sure Sara sees you with her."

While Jack pondered this idea that he was sure Daniel wouldn't even remember in the morning given the state of him already, the others began to make the idea take flight.

"Brilliant, Daniel! Jealousy's definitely the way to go," Lou said.

"Yeah. Hot, sexy, blonde and intelligent. That'd teach Sara a lesson," Charlie agreed.

"Do we know of such an exceptional woman?" Teal'c enquired.

"What about her?" Lou pointed to the blonde doing a pole dancing exhibition on the stage.

"Nah, too trashy. Sara'd take no notice of her."

"What about that one in the corner?" Charlie nodded towards the brunette who was clearly worse for wear with her make up everywhere and the ends of her hair covered in her own vomit.

"Charlie, the aim would be to make Sara jealous, not feel sorry for me." Jack started to get involved in the conversation. He quite liked Daniel's idea. He wasn't looking for someone new but maybe he could share some of his pain with Sara. Then he'd feel better.

"A've got juuussst the gal!" Daniel slurred. "That one!" He pointed to the pool table over by the bar where a very hot blonde was cuing up her white to sink the 8 ball - which she did - winning what looked like a lot of money from the cadets around her.

Jack watched, intrigued. Yeah, he could absolutely spend some quality time with her!

"What do you know about her, Daniel?" Lou asked.

"She's reeeaaallly smart. Dad's a two star but doesn't see her much. She's in our year but she spends all her time in the science wing – astrophy… something, I think. Name's Carter, Sam Carter."

"There's no way she'd date Jack," Charlie stated categorically.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Jack turned from checking out the blonde bombshell to face his friend.

"Hundred bucks says you can't get that girl to date you long enough to make Sara jealous."

Jack thought about it; he didn't have $100 to lose but would happily take it from Kawalsky. "Deal!" He shook Charlie's outstretched hand. "So, what are the terms?"

Charlie thought for a minute. "You win if you go on at least five dates and on at least one of them you come into serious contact with Sara and she reports to Janet that she's jealous."

"How are we gonna know if she tells Janet?" Jack asked.

"Simple, she'll tell me. It'll be part of one of our doctor/patient consultations," Charlie answered in a way that only a guy confident in his new girlfriend could do.

"Okay. And if that doesn't happen I lose, right?"

"I'm willing to go to $50 just to see you get 5 dates with that gorgeous woman. You're going to have to get that old charm working to get even one date." Lou added his money to the mix.

"She's way out of your league, Jack. Put me in for $20 for two dates," Daniel said.

"You offering anything, T?" Jack asked his large friend who had yet to say anything. "There seems to be serious money on the table."

"In my country, it is not the best policy to antagonise or bet on women. It could come back to bite you."

"I'll take that as a no, then."

Teal'c nodded slowly.

"Right, let me get this straight: I get this Sam to go out with me twice and Daniel's down $20. If we go out 5 times Lou'll cough up $50. And if I lay it on thick and make Sara jealous then Charlie loses a cool $100." They all nodded. "You're on!"

**AN: So, this is the premise of the story that I was asked for, can Jack get Sam to go out on a date with him and win some money in the process. Let me know what you think. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the delay folks, real life caught up with me. So here is chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It's time to meet Cadet Sam Carter and see how Jack handles that! Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Cadet Samantha Carter was enjoying playing her latest pool game but was becoming aware that someone was watching her. It was a skill she'd had since she was a child but she was really honing it now that she was at the Academy. She didn't turn to look in the direction where she felt the person was but she did straighten a little and focussed in an attempt to decide if there was any danger.

Sam knew that she was good looking, although she was very modest and tried to hide it as she didn't want the sort of attention that usually meant. She was a scientist and understood that boys liked girls but sometimes she just didn't see why. Most of them wanted to spend time with her body but hated her brain. Others, especially here, liked the idea of dating a 2-star general's daughter. Sure, she wasn't oblivious to a good-looking guy but she also knew that her dad would kill her if an infatuation ruined her career. He'd already decided that she was going to join NASA – something she wanted, too – and they'd never accept her with any indiscretions in her service record.

Sam quickly won the pool game, winning a good amount, although always aware of being watched. Once she'd picked up her winnings she stood at the side of the table and waited for whoever was watching her to make a move. It came quicker than she expected as the guys she'd been playing with melted away and she felt a presence behind her.

"You come here often?" the voice asked. Sam rolled her eyes; so predictable!

"Yeah, you?" She didn't even turn around to answer, although she had to admit she was getting curious.

"Suppose…" Jack was running out of steam already. The girl hadn't even bothered to turn round.

There was silence until Jack thought he would try again. "Nice job with the pool cue. Who taught you?"

Sam spun round. "You're kidding, right? I assume you're here to ask me out and you're leading with 'who taught me pool'?"

Jack stood dumbstruck and not only by the cadet's words. She was drop-dead gorgeous! Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly, she wore a little makeup but didn't need it, her eyes were large, and he suddenly realised he could read all her emotions in those huge blue orbs. At the moment they were mocking him, but there was that little touch of vulnerability that really piqued his curiosity.

"I'm not very good at this," Jack stated.

"Now _that_ I just don't believe." Sam laughed at him. "So, to answer your question, my brother taught me to play pool, a small part of my misspent youth."

"Now I don't believe _you_. I don't think you would have ever put a foot wrong." Jack moved up beside her while Sam looked into his chocolate-brown eyes and was shocked at how easily she could get lost in them. She'd have to watch this one.

"Well, you'll just have to get to know me better to see if that's true."

"And are you going to give me a chance to know you after the 'pool' line?" Jack asked, his confidence returning along with his smirk.

"Well, let's see," Sam replied, thinking. "I assume you're not taken?" Jack nodded, although he did feel his conscience pricking at the question. "Very well, and do you know who my father is?"

"Only that he's a 2-star."

"And does that scare you?" Sam asked, her eyes still boring into his.

"No, in fact it excites me!" Jack leered. But that was enough to cause Sam to turn from him.

"Go back to your mates. I'm not interested in being a challenge to see if you can outwit my father." Sam reached over to the barstool and picked up her leather jacket. She then turned and breezed past the cadet with the gorgeous brown eyes, whose name she didn't even know, and walked out of the building to find her motorbike which would take her back to her dorm.

Jack, meanwhile, had absolutely no idea what had just happened and was only pulled out of his stupor when Charlie slapped him on the back.

"Pretty sure my money's safe." He laughed.

"So what 'appened, Jack?" Daniel slurred, very wobbly on his feet.

"Not got a clue. Told her I wasn't afraid of her dad and she left. Didn't even get to introduce myself."

"Poor Jack. Your charm's left you. You can't even get one date. I was sure that Daniel would lose his money at least." Lou commiserated.

"Yeah, and it's all that bitch Sara's fault. What the hell has she done to me? No more! I'm Jack O'Neill and I'll make that cadet go on a date with me, if it's the last thing I do." Jack stormed out, hoping to catch the illusive Sam waiting for a ride.

What he saw, however, made his heart jump and his eyes almost explode out of his head. This gorgeous woman, who was smart, sexy and hot, also owned a motorbike. And not just any bike but one that Jack would have killed for. He could see her swish her hair to put on her helmet as if it were in slow motion for a hair product commercial and Jack's jaw went slack. Once she had the helmet on she lifted her leg to get on the bike and Jack was officially a goner. He could clearly see her curves and her ass and boy was it a nice one! Again, as if in slow motion, she steadied herself on the bike, started it and revved the engine. Then she straightened, turned and looked right at him as the helmet had no visor.

Sam smiled her killer smile. She'd known that the cadet would follow her and had put on the appropriate show. She moved the bike around to where he was standing.

"See something you like?" She smiled and her eyes twinkled in the street lights.

"Hell, yeah!" Jack said, leering at her and her bike.

"Do you ride?" Sam asked, a little put out that he could be more taken with her bike than with her.

"Only at my grandparents' place in Minnesota. This, this is an incredible machine," he said with awe.

"Thanks. Did most of the restoration myself," Sam said proudly.

"Really?" Jack's disbelief was obvious.

"What, a girl can't be a mechanic?" she replied indignantly.

"No, of course they can, you just…"

"Don't look like someone who'd get their hands dirty?"

"Something like that. Where did you learn to be a mechanic?" Jack asked, trying to move away from the dodgy topic of whether girls should play with engines.

"High school. I did most of my senior classes in Junior Year then Dad got moved again so I went to Senior Year at a new school but having already done enough to sit the SAT's. So I took some other classes: advanced science, astronomy and car and bike mechanics."

"You must've been the talk of the school!" Jack said, amazed at her brains but also at her determination to do what she wanted to do with her time.

"I suppose. I never really noticed. So, fly boy, you planning on asking me out on a date or what?" Sam had decided that despite the comment made about her dad she actually wanted to get to know this guy better. Oh, that reminded her. "I don't even know your name. I'm Sam, Sam Carter, but I reckon you already knew that."

"Sorry, Jack O'Neill. And yeah, I really want to ask you out, but something makes me think you're gonna say no whatever I say. So, here's the plan: I'm going to get a pass for Thursday night, I'm gonna be at O'Malley's, and I'd really like you to join me. If you're there we can have a date, get to know each other, if not, well that's your loss. Nice to meet you, Sam Carter." Jack walked away, leaving a bemused Sam in his wake, knowing he'd had the upper hand in that final conversation. He was really hoping that the hot biker chick would join him on Thursday because, if nothing else, he really didn't want to have to fork over $170 to the boys!

**AN: Please note we are dealing with college student SG1 not the real ones so if you feel they are a little out of character, that was planned. I imagine Jack would be quite the ladies man at the Academy. Would be nice to hear what you think but no obligation. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I totally apologise for the delay in this but I couldn't get into my account, anyone else had problems? So here is chapter 4 and things are about to take a really interesting turn. Hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews, will reply personally now that I can get into the site.  
><strong>

True to his word, Jack had managed to get a pass to be off campus on Thursday night and now he was getting ready to go out, he knew that once she spent time with him the other dates would be in the bag. He put on his Levi's, a tight white T-shirt and his leather jacket, sure to knock her socks off!

Now he was sitting in a booth at O'Malley's, which wasn't the type of place where most cadets hung out but it had good food and a good atmosphere. So here he sat... and sat and sat. A waitress took pity on him and put down a taco starter, even though he hadn't asked for it. 9 pm came and went and there was still no sign of Sam. Now, Jack was a pretty confident guy – particularly confident about his abilities when it came to women – but sitting for nearly two hours on his own was taking its toll.

Jack looked at his watch again and decided that enough was enough. He stood, threw some bills on the table, and headed for the door. Just as he was about to step through Sam appeared in front of him, only it wasn't the Sam he'd met on Saturday. This Sam looked scared, was wearing large dark sunglasses, and was looking very dishevelled.

"Jack! Hi… I'm sorry…"

"Sam! Are you okay?"

Sam looked over her shoulder, still not removing the glasses. "Can we go somewhere? Anywhere?"

"Sure. C'mon, my truck's over there. Where's your bike?"

"Not here. I walked… had to walk."

Jack ushered Sam to the truck. He was worried about her. She looked seriously spooked. He'd only ever seen this once before, his high school friend in Chicago, after she'd been stalked by a guy whose nose Jack had happily broken. He was suddenly feeling very protective towards this woman whom he hardly knew. This was turning into more than a date for a bet.

Once they were both settled in the truck Jack could feel Sam relaxing, so he tried to push a little more, get her to open up.

"You want to take off the glasses now?"

Sam did so, gingerly. She looked down, ashamed to face him.

Jack reached under her chin and gently pulled her face to face him. "Oh, baby, who did this to you?" The endearment fell from his lips and neither of them really noticed. Jack looked at Sam; she had a bruise around her right eye and a cut above her nose. He flicked on the interior light in the truck and could see that her lip was cut and bruised as well.

"It's nothing… really. It looks a lot worse than it is." Sam answered, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well, okay, it looks like someone used you as a punching bag," Jack began sarcastically, "But if it looks worse than it is maybe it wasn't like that." Jack was getting angry, not at her but at the person who'd done this too her. However, all his tone managed to do was make her flinch and curl a little in the seat as if to protect herself.

Jack took a breath at her involuntary movement; the last thing he wanted to do was to spook her into leaving him. Who knew what – or who – would be waiting for her outside the safety of his truck.

"Do you know the person who hurt you?" he asked quietly.

Sam nodded slowly.

"Is he a cadet?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer, and he got even angrier when she nodded again.

"Sam, we need to tell the commander, now."

"No! I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You're not causing trouble. Whoever this arrogant SOB is, he doesn't deserve to be in the Air Force if he does something like this."

"I deserved it," Sam mumbled quietly.

This, more than anything that had occurred in the last few minutes, incensed Jack. It was the same thing his school friend had said and it angered him. Why did women think they deserved to be treated so badly?

"No, Sam, now you listen to me. I don't know you very well but I'm damned sure you did nothing to deserve getting beaten up. No one does."

"I shouldn't be here…. with you." Sam was starting to get panicky and tried to leave the cab of the truck.

Jack gently touched her face. "Was this about me?"

"He found out. I know I'm not allowed to see other boys… but he hadn't been around for so long."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jack asked, annoyed that Daniel in his infinite wisdom couldn't have picked a girl without a mean git for a boyfriend.

"No, he just wants to keep me for himself."

"Sam, I get confused really easily and this one is a doozy. But for now the only thing I need to know is that he's a cadet and he beat you up. I'm taking you to General Hammond."

"No! I can't go to him! He'll tell my dad."

"And so he should. Any idiot who beats up a 2-star's daughter deserves what he gets.

"You don't understand. Dad'll be so disappointed in me. I'm supposed to be able to defend myself."

"And you did. You got away from him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I kneed him where it really hurts and then took off but I didn't know where else to go so I came to find you. I don't really have any friends."

"See, you got away. But we're still going to see Hammond," Jack said determinedly. His whole demeanour then changed and he gently cupped Sam's face and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. He looked directly into her eyes before adding softly, "I'm glad you came to find me." He gave her one last look before turning and starting the truck. "C'mon, if I know Hammond well enough he'll have just settled down to a supper of tea and scones. Maybe he'll have some for us." Jack grinned at Sam before pulling out of the carpark. He headed towards the base and his commander's house.

"How do you know the General so well?" Sam asked quietly.

"My dad was Air Force and they served together."

Sam seemed to immediately relax at this answer and Jack was confused as to why. They soon arrived back at the base and Jack parked outside the small wooden house where the Hammonds lived. He got out and eyeballed Sam into doing the same. They made their way up the path and Jack knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman of around 50.

"Jack! What brings you by… and, oh… Sam! Oh, my word, come in, let me take look at you."

"Hi, Auntie Margaret. Is Uncle George home?

You could have knocked Jack down with a feather. Their Commander, the man in charge of the Academy – a 2-star no less – was her uncle! She'd kept that very quiet. Whoever this cadet who had hurt her was, was in serious hot water.

**AN: So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we are with chapter 5, hope this answers some of the questions you all had. Thanks for reviewing, I love hearing what you guys think.**

Chapter 5.

_Uncle_ George – otherwise known as General George Hammond – rose from his seat in the living room when he heard his wife's voice inviting in guests. He didn't often have visitors, especially not those with young voices like the two he heard. He walked to the door of the hallway and saw a young man standing beside his wife, who was hugging a young woman. He recognised both immediately. The boy was his RIO's son, a good cadet, if a little unwilling to fully follow procedures. The young woman was the daughter of his sister-in-law and his best friend, and she looked to be in a real bad condition.

Sam clung to her aunt's neck. She'd held it together long enough to get away from Jonas, had remembered where Jack had asked to meet her even although her mind was a fog, and had been strong when explaining to him what had happened. But now, in the arms of the woman who looked so much like her mom and who had been like a mom to her for the last four years, she fell apart.

Jack shuffled uncomfortably when he saw Sam break down. He really didn't need to be here anymore. He'd done his duty and delivered her to someone who could help and support her. He looked away from the embracing women straight into the General's eyes. General Hammond indicated with his head for Jack to follow him into the other room. Jack walked in and took the seat that the General had offered him with his outstretched hand.

"Why don't you tell me about it, son," Hammond said as he sat down opposite Jack.

"I don't know much, Sir. Sam and I had planned our first date but she didn't show up on time. When she did arrive she looked scared... spooked even. She seemed embarrassed, said she deserved to be beaten up, and all she'd tell me was that a cadet, who seems to have some power over her, had done it."

"So, Jonas is back, is he?" Hammond said quietly to himself, thinking. "I thought I'd gotten rid of him last time."

"Jonas, Sir?"

"Not my story to tell, son, but I'll deal with it first thing in the morning. He won't get to stay a cadet after this."

Margaret entered the room. "I've given Sam a sandwich and she's going to sleep here tonight. It's safer." She turned to Jack. "Thanks for bringing her here, Jack."

"Is she okay?" Jack asked, worried about the young woman whom he barely knew.

"She will be. Just history repeating itself, unfortunately, but that'll be the last time." Margaret turned to her husband."Won't it!" she demanded of her husband, whom she knew had been a little lenient on the cadet in question the last time.

"Yes, it'll be dealt with in the morning."

"Good! Now, Jack, can I get you something? Sam was awfully worried about you, said you'd arranged to meet for dinner then she didn't turn up. She assumes you haven't eaten."

"I had some tacos, so I'm good, thanks."

"Nonsense. You need more than that. You're a growing boy. What would your mother have to say the next time we talk if I don't feed you? So, how about a sandwich? I have ham, turkey, beef, some salad... oh, and some chips. How about some pie?"

Jack knew that Margaret missed mothering her two children, who were Jack's brother's age and at university on the east coast, so allowed himself to be pulled into the kitchen and picked out some of his favourite foods for an evening snack.

Once he knew his wife was looking after Jack, George walked to the guest room and knocked gently on the door. He needed to confirm his suspicions, then nothing would stop him from expelling Jonas from the Academy and blocking him from entering any of the other armed forces, either as an officer or as an enlisted man.

Sam answered the knock quietly. "Come in."

George spoke as he opened the door. "It's me, Sam. Is it okay for me to speak to you?"

Sam sat up in the bed. The small light was on at the side of the room and George noticed how it only enhanced her young face on which bruises were very obvious.

"Oh, Sammie! HHHow long has it been going on this time?"

Sam's eyes were glassy but her voice steady when she replied, "Just tonight. I haven't seen him since last semester. I thought he'd come back some day but he's stayed away up until now. Then Jack asked me to meet him and he must have found out. He came to remind me that I belonged to him."

"You do not, nor have you _ever_ belonged to him. Do you understand me?" George came and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yes, Sir."

"No, Sam, not Sir. I'm your uncle and, although no one else knows, I didn't expel him last year in case it looked bad on both our records. But not this time. I'll make sure he'll never have the pleasure of serving our country in any of the services."

Sam merely nodded. Although she felt bad about taking the Air Force away from Jonas she knew, deep down, that he'd cause trouble in the future if he were to keep his commission.

"Sammie, I hate to do this but you need to tell me exactly what happened."

Sam nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "He came to my lab. He made me leave with him, he wanted to go somewhere private. He asked about Jack, asked me where I was going tonight, then he lost it." Sam began to sniff, desperately trying to hold in the tears.

"He started hitting me and I tried to fight back but he kept pushing me into the wall. I ducked just as he aimed for my face the last time and he smashed his hand against the wall. He was in pain so before he could get his aim again I kneed him in the….. you know and then I left. I don't know where he is now… he can't get me here, can he?"

George's heart almost broke

"No, honey, he can't. You're safe here. Don't worry. Now lie back and you get a good night's sleep. Margaret's making sure Jack leaves with a full stomach and I'm sure she'll do the same for you in the morning."

George patted Sam gently on the arm then stood up. He switched off the light and walked to the door.

"Uncle George." George turned to face her. "If you tell my dad, can you tell him that I _did _fight, that I _did _get away? He was just too strong. I would've dealt with it myself but Jack forced me to come here…" Sam would have continued to explain herself if her uncle hadn't stepped in.

"Sammie, you're one of the strongest people I know. You did exactly the right thing and I'll make sure your father knows that." Even if he refuses to believe it, he finished to himself.

George smiled at the relief on his niece's face and turned to leave the room. The anger he'd felt towards his brother-in-law for the last four years began to bubble to the surface again. The man was insufferable and, although he knew Jacob had gone through the tragedy of losing his wife, he knew that Jacob Carter had not dealt well with the loss. He'd ostracised his son, who had put a whole continent between them at the first opportunity, and he'd constantly put his daughter down. The same daughter who was by far the brightest cadet to go through the Academy. She was top of her class in all of her academic subjects and fairly close to the top in the military training classes, including flying and physical training. But, as Sam had just indicated, to Jacob, Sam could always do better. If he decided to pass this latest information on to Jacob then he'd have to find a way to phrase it so that Jacob understood that Sam was not to blame.

George walked into his study and picked up the phone to call the MPs on duty. The following morning would be too late; Jonas Hanson needed to be picked up now and procedures put in place before he could disappear. George just hoped it wasn't already too late, that Jonas would underestimate Sam and assume she wouldn't have come straight to him. He placed the call and asked the MPs to call him back if they managed to apprehend the cadet. He then joined his wife and Jack in the kitchen.

Jack had just finished his snack when George entered the kitchen. Now that he had a full stomach, Jack was about to take his leave to make sure he was back in his apartment before curfew. He stood when George held out his hand to shake his.

"Thank you for bringing her to me and making her report this."

"It was the right thing to do," Jack replied simply.

"Very good. Well, off you go. Here's an extra pass in case you don't get back to your place before curfew." George walked over to the hall table to pick up the 'General'-stamped pass excusing a cadet for being late due to business with the Commander. It didn't happen often but George welcomed cadets visiting him if they had a problem and sometimes those meetings went on past curfew so he'd had the small cards made up.

"Thank you, Sir. Can you tell Sam that I'd really like to see her again, if she wants to?" Jack had no idea where that came from. He meant it but he really needed to focus on the money.

"I will," Margaret responded from behind him, knowing her protective husband might be reluctant to pass on the message.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jack addressed his CO's wife formally, then winked at her to show her he wasn't taking it too seriously.

George opened the door to let Jack out, glad his niece had found someone to be friends with but a little concerned about what he knew of Cadet O'Neill's reputation with the female cadets.

**So to clarify, in this story General Hammond is her real uncle. And the cadet being violent was the Jonas who was in series 1 of SG1. Hope that makes sense.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews, I am so pleased you are all enjoying it. **

Chapter 6

Jonas was arrested, charged and was to be court martialled by the Air Force, with a letter put in his personal file to stop him from re-enlisting in any other US force. Sam had to make an official statement but didn't have to see him again. She now felt free to move on and start a new chapter in her life. She hadn't had much chance to make friends at the academy until now as Jonas had taken all of her attention almost from day one. But she was determined to change all that.

Now she had Jack and she really liked him. He was drop-dead gorgeous and had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, eyes in which she could totally lose herself. He'd come to the science department a few days after their disastrous date and he'd been so sweet. She'd found him walking around the building - a building he had clearly never visited before - and he'd been terrified of touching anything. He'd asked her how she was, whether anything had happened to Jonas, and reassured her that he wouldn't tell the other cadets about her relationship with the General. He had then asked her out on a proper date, a picnic in the park on Sunday afternoon, which was tomorrow. She was so giddy. She could hardly wait.

_SG1_

Jack was on a roll: one date down and the second already organised. Okay, the first date had been a bit of a disaster, but he didn't need to tell that to his friends who'd soon be owing him money. They'd been on his case for days to make sure that he made another date, or paid up.

"So, only one more date and Danny boy loses $20!" Charlie stated as they sat in their living room.

"Ah, but the big money only comes once good ol' Jack here dates her five times," Lou reminded everyone.

"So, Jack, when are you going to see the lovely lady again?" Daniel asked. He'd joined them for the afternoon after class.

"Not sure. Didn't get her number," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, Jack, you're losing your touch, buddy. You had a date with a gorgeous woman but you came home alone, clearly without any extracurricular fun! And now we find out you didn't even get her number!"

"Yeah, well…"

"You should just go find her in the science department," Daniel suggested. "She's always there, working on some project or another."

"Maybe Jack's just too scared to make the next move. I mean, Carter almost had to ask him out the last time. Sara's obviously done too much damage to him," Charlie goaded his friend.

"I'll show you all. Tomorrow I'll go and find her, I _will _get that second date, and Daniel, you _will _owe me the money. Then we'll see about the next step. Sara won't know what hits her. She'll be so jealous she'll be asking me back within the month."

"That's not you upping the stakes, is it, Jack?" Lou asked, trying to find a way out of paying his part of the bet.

"No way, buster. Five dates and you pay. Then, if I make Sara jealous enough to tell her best friend, Charlie over here pays."

And the next day Jack had gone to find Sam and gotten a second date: a picnic in the park just off base. He'd picked that particular park as he knew it was where Sara liked to run on their free afternoons and he wanted to increase the possibility of her seeing them. He was determined to win that money _and _maybe his girlfriend back. Actually, he didn't care so much about that last bit anymore. He was just going to make Sara desperate to get him back and then he was going to have great pleasure in turning her down. But first it was time to increase the charm with Sam to ensure he got the five dates.

_SG1_

On Sundays all cadets attended church, usually at the Academy chapel. It was a nice, white building and inside there was a balcony above the first floor extending along both sides and across the back of the chapel. Cadets had to sit with their classmates and they all had to wear their Class A uniforms, which meant there was always a sea of blue. This particular Sunday Jack made an attempt to find Sam's blonde hair amongst that sea but from his seat, way at the back on the first floor, he had no view of most of the upper level and so failed to spot her. He listened to the chaplain open the service, stood to sing the two hymns, and then settled in for a nap when Hammond stood up to give the sermon. He was roused from a very nice dream by Charlie elbowing him in the ribs when he started to snore.

The short service ended and Jack quickly made his way outside to try and catch Sam - and, yes, to be spotted by Sara, whom he'd seen being trailed by yet another cadet. Charlie had informed him that, according to Janet, Sara was now up to cadet number five. Boy, the way she was working she'd be through the whole upper class by Christmas.

Jack finally spotted Sam and walked over to her. She smiled at him and he was surprised to feel his stomach tightening with excitement. He really needed to keep his eye on the game; this was not personal for him, this was a bet.

"Hey, Jack," Sam said quietly as he walked up to her.

"Hey, yourself. You ready for our picnic?"

"Yeah. Is there time for me to go change? I don't want to get my Class As dirty."

"Sure. I'll do the same. I've gotta go pick up the picnic, anyway. Meet me in the quad in 30 minutes?"

"Yep. Do I need to bring anything?" Sam asked, smiling shyly at him.

"Nope, just your beautiful self!" Jack waggled his eyebrows, causing Sam to blush.

The two separated, unaware that they were being watched by several people. General Hammond saw the two as he left the chapel and smiled. Daniel watched, dismayed, and began to count his $20, which he knew he'd lose today. Charlie was also getting a little concerned about the bet, given the smile Sam was giving Jack. But the most interesting development was that Sara and Janet were both watching and Sara felt a little prick of jealousy in her heart. The boys didn't know it but their plan was beginning to work.

While Sam quickly went back to her quarters and changed, Jack went to his place, changed, and picked up the picnic he'd made that morning. As he crossed the campus to the quad to meet Sam he thought what a glorious day it was. The temperature was just right and Jack anticipated a very good afternoon with Sam, his favourite foods, and possibly even a little romance. As he approached the quad he could see Sam standing in the middle and he was struck again by how amazing she looked: her blonde hair shimmered in the bright sun, she wore a white, loose blouse that almost flowed around her in the gentle breeze, and she wore a long, light-blue, crinkle skirt that went down to her ankles. The whole outfit was absolutely stunning.

"You look incredible," Jack said breathlessly when he reached her as he looked her up and down.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty well, too." Sam giggled, very nervous about this whole 'date' thing.

Jack decided to be the gentleman his mother had always wanted him to be and crooked his arm so Sam could put hers through his. He smiled at her. "Well, ma'am, your lunch awaits. Shall we be off?"

"Why, yes, kind sir. Take me to lunch."

They both laughed and walked off towards the main gate and the park across the road. They passed other cadets out enjoying their free afternoon or having their family visit, as was permitted on Saturday and Sunday afternoons. After a few minutes Jack casually released Sam's arm and took her hand in his, causing Sam to blush again. In a way this really confused him; how on earth could the confident, pool-playing, biker chick blush so easily?

They found a spot under a large tree in the middle of the park and Jack laid out the blanket he'd brought. It was the throw his mother had made for his bed, a patchwork one with Air Force colours on it. The food was in his backpack and he began to unload it. He'd made sandwiches, bought some pie and Jell-O (he'd seen some on her desk in the lab and thought it would be a nice touch), as well as pots of pasta, coleslaw and salad – all shop bought, of course; he wasn't that domesticated.

They began to eat slowly, talking and getting to know each other.

"So," Jack began, "I know both your father and uncle are seriously high up in the Air Force and you can handle a motorbike and a pool cue. What else is there to know about you?" He wagged his eyebrows.

"Well... I have a brother. He's at Columbia studying politics. Mom, well… she died in an auto accident four years ago. Dad's not been the same since." Sam paused her voice catching as she thought of her Mom. She cleared her throat and continued, "Auntie Margaret was her sister and has kind of taken on the role of my mom, especially now that I'm here." Jack nodded in understanding, then Sam spoke again, "Um... well, I love anything to do with space…"

"Really? Me too!" Jack exclaimed.

"What got you interested in it?" Sam asked curiously.

"My grandparents' have a cabin in Minnesota and you can see everything." Jack used his hands to express just how much you could see. "My pop got my brother James and I a telescope when we were there one summer and I couldn't stop looking through it. I love it here in Colorado, too, 'cause you don't need to drive far to see the stars."

"Yeah. We used to live in the middle of nowhere and the same thing happened to me when I got a telescope. I brought mine with me. It's back in my room. Maybe we could take it somewhere one evening?"

"That would be great; because mine's shared it lives in Minnesota." There was silence for a few moments, both lost in thought, before Jack turned back to Sam. "Why did you want to join the Air Force?"

"To join NASA," Sam answered simply. "What about you?"

"To fly great big honkin' jets to help protect our country, just like my dad," Jack answered honestly.

"Boys and their toys." Sam giggled, mock-scolding him.

"Look who's talking! You fly, you ride, you use a telescope... I think you have far more toys than I have."

Jack lay back on the rug and continued to snack on the food he'd brought. He was really enjoying his time with Sam. He was now hoping that his plan wouldn't work out because he really didn't want to be disturbed. But one glance around the park and he closed his eyes in dismay. There, across the park, were a group of runners. But not just any runners: it was Sara and her friends.

They were coming closer and Jack just wanted the earth to swallow him up. However, the thought of the $150 the guys would owe him was too big to miss so he moved a little closer to Sam, using the pretext of the pie as a way to get her to move towards him. He tried to focus on Sam but could hear the noise of the girls coming towards them. He turned to face them just as they passed and could see Sara's shocked face when she realised exactly who the couple on the blanket were. Janet, Marnie and Serena also did a double take, especially when Jack casually waved at them all.

The girls moved off and Jack turned back to Sam, who looked a little confused.

"Friends of yours?" she asked curiously.

"Uh... yeah... last year they lived in the house next to ours. We all got on well." Jack tried to evade the question.

Sam didn't seem to notice and moved on. "You lived in a house last year? I was still in the dorms," she said flatly.

"Didn't you want to share with your friends?"

"Didn't really have any." At Jack's look, Sam expanded. "Jonas came into my life when I started here. I didn't know much about guys." Sam looked down and blushed, before continuing. "Anyway, I never noticed that he took up all my time and discouraged everyone else from coming close to me. Then things got worse and he started…" Sam turned away from Jack, unwilling to finish.

"That wasn't the first time he hit you," Jack stated to finish her sentence.

Sam looked at him, she had the strange feeling that she could trust this cadet who she hadn't known long. She smiled a little, she had never told this to anyone else, but she could tell him, she knew she could. "No, by the middle of last year he was hitting me a lot. Auntie Margaret came around unannounced one Saturday and found me. She took me to Uncle George. We decided not to make it official. Jonas was told not to contact me and Uncle George… sorry, General Hammond… posted him for a semester to the Naval Academy at Annapolis. I thought that was the end of it. Until you asked me out last week he hadn't made contact with me."

"Sorry," Jack said, very sorry that his bet had put Sam in that position.

"Don't be. He would've acted sooner or later. But now he's gone and I'm free." Sam smiled a wide smile at him and Jack's stomach tightened again. Damn, he was really going to have to watch that. "So, what about you? What do I not know about you?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was born in Chicago. My folks are from there but we were posted to a couple of places with Dad in the Air Force. James is my older brother, and I have a kid sister, Katie, who's the baby of the family. She's 10 and thinks I'm the coolest big brother ever!" Sam laughed along with him at that comment. "After she was born, my Dad was leaving the Air Force and my folks decided to go back to Chicago. I enjoy activity, I can't handle sitting down for long – but ice hockey is my real passion."

"You any good?" Sam asked cheekily.

"Oh, yeah. You wait until winter and I'll show you."

"Promises, promises!" Sam smiled at him and really started to hope that she'd still know him in the winter, if not a lot longer than that.

**AN: That's date 2 down, what will happen next? More to come very soon. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7, and things are getting even more complicated for Jack. And the introduction of another SGC character. Enjoy one and all!**

Chapter 7

Jack, the new owner of Daniel's $20, now had his sights firmly set on the next $50, which would be achieved after three more dates with Sam. As bets went, it would appear he had a very good one going. There was no downside to this one at all; he got to date a beautiful woman, who was also smart and funny, and he was going to be paid to do it. And to top it all, yesterday Charlie'd had to admit that Sara, via Janet, had been asking questions about the new cadet in Jack's life. It was all going very well.

Perhaps a little too well!

Date 3 was to take place tonight, Wednesday, over a week since Date 2, and Jack had decided that it was time to increase the charm. He was never going to take Charlie's money if Sara wasn't really jealous of his relationship with Sam. He felt a small twinge of guilt about his motives for spending time with Sam but quickly dismissed it. He had a bet to win.

For tonight's date he was taking Sam and her telescope up Cheyenne Mountain to check out the supernova that had been advertised on the news. The weather was set to play into his hands with a quarter moon and clear skies, just what people who stargazed wanted. He was actually looking forward to it, and not just the part where he was on a date; he loved looking at the stars and enjoyed it even more when he was in the company of someone else who knew what they were looking at.

Jack had decided that they would travel up the mountain in his truck. He knew the whole area was part of a military base and, in fact, he also knew that they were not allowed to go there. However, he'd found a secret track, one unused by anyone for a long time. He'd secured them both passes until 2300 and was picking Sam up at 2000, which gave them plenty of time to enjoy a good date.

Bundling up some jackets and a rug, Jack threw them into the back of his truck with a bag full of snacks and got ready to leave. He'd timed it well; Sara was just returning to her apartment building across from his as he was leaving. He gave her a casual wave and made a show of laying out the rug in the back so she'd be in no doubt what could be happening in the back of his truck later that evening.

Jack cleared his mind of those thoughts quickly. He shouldn't get ahead of himself. Sam was a General's daughter and he needed to treat her with respect or he could end up being kicked out of the force. Taking one last quick glance at Sara, he jumped in the truck and drove as fast as he could in a restricted area and arrived outside Sam's building.

Sam was sitting on the steps waiting for him. She'd taken his advice and wrapped up warm. Jack thought she looked ridiculously cute sitting there in her red polo neck and jeans. Actually, he decided that she looked very young and for a split second Jack had another twinge of guilt; he was using this girl to get back at another one. He really was a cad. But then Sam smiled at him, a smile that lit up her entire face, and Jack revised his opinion. She was drop-dead gorgeous! And with that thought he jumped out of the truck, grabbed her small rucksack and telescope bag, and guided her to the front seat.

"You look gorgeous." Jack could no longer hold the words in; they simply had to come out.

"Thanks." Sam blushed. She really wasn't used to compliments. "You're not so bad yourself," she responded quietly. Jack could feel the sparks beginning to fly and realised he'd better start the truck and get on their way or they wouldn't be going anywhere.

Just as Jack was about to move off another cadet walked in front of the truck. He looked very out of place. His uniform was too big, he was carrying more books than Jack had read in his whole time at the academy, and he was wearing glasses that had clearly seen better days. "Hey, watch it!" he shouted as Jack's truck inched forward.

"Well, move out of the way!" Jack shouted back.

"Hey, buddy, I have as much right to be here as you and your girlfriend!" The cadet looked over at Sam and straightened, almost dropping his books in the process. "Why, Samantha, it is lovely to see you again. Why, pray tell, are you with this… oaf?"

"Hi, McKay. Nice to see you, too. This is Jack. He's my date and he's not an oaf!" Sam responded, moving closer to Jack to show she was with him.

"Oh… well, you won't have as good a time with him as you would've had with me before the summer."

"Look, if you're finished interrogating my date, get off the road so we can go."

McKay stepped back onto the sidewalk. "As you wish, Samantha. But when you decide to date someone with the same intelligence level as you, you know where I am."

Jack drove off as soon as the road was clear. "So, who's the arrogant ass?" he asked as they left the main gate, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Rodney McKay. He's a brilliant guy but, as you see, full of himself!" Sam smiled, remembering some of her early run ins with Rodney where, as first-year students in the Science Department, they'd been the brightest cadets the Air Force had ever seen. McKay, for his part, was not impressed that he was competing at every turn with a girl.

"He wants to date you," Jack stated without emotion.

"Yes, ever since he found out that my dad was a General and it'd advance his career if he had me beside him."

"Did you ever go out with him?" Jack surprised himself with the jealous tone he was using but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"No. I thought he was a little slimy." Sam's whole body shivered at the thought of dating Rodney. "Anyway… by that time I had Jonas…"

Jack glanced at her in the dimming light and decided it was time to change the subject from other guys and back to their date; he didn't want her looking as sad as she did in that moment. "Well, enough of them. You guessed where we're going yet?"

Sam looked around to see exactly in which direction they were headed and realised they were almost at the edge of the city and heading up the road towards the Cheyenne complex. "Jack, you know we're not allowed on the military base." She crossed her arms in front of her, not happy that he could be getting her into serious trouble with the Air Force and her father.

"Relax, would ya? We're not going to get in trouble. I know a track that skirts the base. You _did _say that you wanted to see the supernova tonight, didn't you?"

"Well, yes... But not if it means explaining to Uncle George why I was caught in an out-of-bounds area."

"I promise no one'll see us and we'll be back before curfew. Or we can just go back now, if you want?" Jack pulled the truck a little off the road and was prepared to turn round.

Sam tugged her bottom lip into her mouth and thought for a second and then looked over at Jack. "No, let's go. Time for me to live a little."

"That's my girl. Let's go!" Jack swung the truck back onto the main highway and then quickly turned off onto a small track that was almost unseen from the road. It was a bumpy ride but they soon arrived at a small clearing where he stopped the truck.

Jack helped Sam out of the vehicle and grabbed the telescope. Sam grabbed the tripod and followed him over to the centre of the clearing and began to set it up. Jack went back over to the truck and grabbed the rugs and CD player he'd put into the back. Nothing like the right atmosphere for him to work his magic.

Jack laid out the rugs and watched as Sam finished her work. He could stare at her for hours, he decided, and not get bored. Sam turned to look at him, her blonde hair framing her face in the last of the daylight. The entire image caused Jack's heart to jump into his throat and he had to cough to clear the lump.

"What?" Sam asked, worrying that something was wrong.

"Nuthin'. You're just drop-dead gorgeous, is all. Come sit with me." Jack patted the rug beside him and shyly Sam moved over towards him. She ducked her head a little at his stare and self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She sat down on the rug and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. The action made Jack see her vulnerable side again and for a second didn't see the money in front of him but rather this young woman who was putting all her trust in him. The thought scared him more than he thought possible. He leaned towards her and cupped her chin. "Relax, Sam. We're just two cadets watching the stars."

Sam smiled up at him and nibbled her lip. "What if I want to be more than just two cadets?" she asked nervously.

"I think that could be arranged," Jack whispered, smiling gently. Then he leaned his face towards hers and kissed her briefly. He pulled back quickly, surprised and a little bemused at the sparks he'd felt going off when his lips had touched hers. "Wow!" he whispered unintentionally.

"It's never felt like that before." Sam ducked her head and looked away from him.

Jack slipped his fingers between Sam's and squeezed her thumb to get her attention. "Let's watch the stars," he said, his voice croaking with emotion. He lay back on the blanket but didn't pull her hand, waiting to see if she'd lie beside him. He held his breath: had he pushed her too quickly; was she as spooked as he was by the obvious attraction between them?

After what felt like an eternity to a young man, Sam lay down beside him. They both lay in silence, watching as the stars came out to begin their nightly dance across the skies. As the temperature decreased Sam moved closer to Jack and he casually moved his arm behind her head, allowing her to use it as a pillow. Suddenly, as if Sam had made a decision with herself, she curled into his body. Her head was on Jack's shoulder, her arm across his chest, and her legs very close to his. Jack almost stopped breathing at the feeling of her so close to him. No matter his reasons for being here nothing with Sara had ever felt like this and that was a very strange thought.

**AN: Oh dear, what will Jack do now. Thoughts or comments always welcome. Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A short chapter today, but it leads nicely to the next one. As many of you commented, Jack is in a right mess now, but for Sam things are about to get interesting. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Sam lay on her bed in her dorm room. She felt giddy, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and, strangely for her, didn't want to go to the lab. Her room was dark - well, it would be, it was only 0400. She'd never ever felt this way before. Her entire body was singing with the desire to see Jack again. If she didn't watch it she'd end up in trouble for not keeping up with her work.

What had the guy done to her? All they'd done was lie on a blanket and kiss a few times! But that had been enough to reduce to a pile of goo.

Sam twisted for the umpteenth time in her bed, trying desperately to get to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow: McKay had challenged her to an experiment and she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. But all she could think about was Jack and their date last night and his promise of another date on Saturday afternoon. Sam tossed again and allowed her mind to move from the date to the real reason why she couldn't sleep.

The message pinned on the dorm noticeboard had looked very innocent. Her name had been handwritten on the outside and she'd grabbed it without thinking about it on arriving back from her date with Jack. However, everything had changed when she'd opened the message. Her father, the two-star General, whose good opinion she very rarely had, was coming to see her on Saturday. She was going to have to change her plans with Jack because there was no way in the whole of creation that the two men were going to meet. She had enough trouble trying to feel upbeat when her father was questioning her life choices but for him to question Jack would be unbearable.

Although she was trying hard not to think about it, Sam knew that she was falling in love with Jack and she needed to be absolutely sure of that decision before her father found out anything about it. He'd been scathing about her relationship with Jonas and she was really worried about what her Aunt and Uncle had told her father about her last encounter with him.

Sam nibbled her lip and felt her stomach tightening. She had 48 hours before the General arrived on campus. In that time she needed to beat McKay and see Jack, and the only way she would be on the ball for both tasks, as well as be prepared to see her father, was to sleep tonight. Sam closed her eyes and finally felt herself drift off to dreams where she was experimenting on Jack while McKay and her father looked on, laughing at her attempts. She tossed and turned the rest of the night away!

On the other side of campus Jack was getting about as little sleep as Sam, although for a very different reason. On arriving home from his amazing date he'd run into his housemates, who were just desperate to get the low down. Although he'd given them some information he'd felt dirty doing it. He'd felt like he was betraying a confidence, not because he was giving them information about the date - because he wouldn't be a red-blooded male if he didn't tell his mates something - but because they were only asking to get information for the bet, not because they were happy about him having a date.

Jack turned over yet again and checked the luminous alarm clock: 0423, only 2 minutes since he'd last checked. He thumped his pillow, trying to force it into submission so it would be comfortable to lie on, but to no avail. He sighed. This was not supposed to be happening. He was supposed to want to get back with Sara. He was supposed to only tolerate the girl picked for the bet. He was supposed to win the money and beat the guys. He was _not _supposed to have feelings for the girl or be concerned about the ways his mates talked about her. He was absolutely NOT supposed to be falling in love with her.

Jack shot up in bed. What was he thinking? He did _not _feel that way… did he? He started breathing fast. This was _so _not good.

"Are you unwell, O'Neill?" Teal'c's voice cut through the darkness of their shared room.

"No, I'm fine." Jack took a deep breath and fell back on the bed.

"It would appear that is a lie," Teal'c's baritone rumbled.

"Nah… it's all good." Jack pumped the pillow again, hoping that the conversation was over.

Teal'c, too, lay back, confused at his friend's behaviour. He had watched him throughout the discussion with their other housemates. O'Neill had not seemed to be as happy as he had previously. Teal'c did not like the idea of betting on relationships and had wondered if the whole thing would come crashing down around O'Neill's head. However, he had assumed that would happen when either of the women in question found out about the bet. It would appear that things were going wrong before that event had even happened. "O'Neill, do you believe that this bet is now unwise?" he voiced his thoughts to the dark room, not entirely expecting a reply.

"Maybe," Jack quietly replied.

"Then perhaps you should end it now." Teal'c offered the advice he had wanted to for days.

"Maybe," Jack whispered. "But maybe it's not that easy," he murmured.

**AN: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the delay in this, my internet decided to play nasty all day. So here is chapter 9, lots of things happen, and the plot really thickens. So read, enjoy and I would love to hear what you think.**

Chapter 9

Rodney McKay was a brilliant student. He was by far the best in his high school – no, state – and had won several prizes before joining the Air Force programme for brighter students. Here he'd found himself competing for everything with a beautiful cadet who'd bedazzled him. He now spent every moment of his life trying to prove himself to Samantha as well as the professors. And today was no exception. He'd been working on a difficult experiment and now in its final stage had challenged the beautiful Samantha to see which of them could finish the experiment first. He had no doubt that he'd win, particularly after he'd seen her last night with that brainless muscle, who was surely going to keep Samantha's mind off the job. Yes, although he wished _he_ could be her date, he could see the advantage of having a distracted competitor.

The automatic door swished open and in walked Sam. Rodney had to again appreciate her beauty; her blonde hair shone and her blue eyes sparkled. Although, on closer inspection, Rodney could see that she hadn't slept well. He almost let out a giddy laugh at the ease with which he'd be able to beat her today; she did _not_ look ready for his brilliance.

Thirty minutes later Cadet McKay was slumped on the floor, his experiment half on the floor and half over him. Cadet Carter was standing over him with a smile on her face that showed exactly how much the victory meant to her. Their lecturers, Colonel Kerrigan and Professor Monroe, looked on, unsurprised that Carter had beaten McKay.

"McKay, go get cleaned up. You may have lost this particular battle but you may yet win the war," Kerrigan commented before turning and walking away from the cadet on the floor. He turned to Sam as he passed her. "Cadet Carter, very impressive! You're really shining here at the Academy."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam stood to attention as her two superiors left the room.

"Sorry, Rodney. Do you want some help?" Sam knelt down beside her classmate to see if she could help him up.

"C'mon, Sam, leave the clumsy cadet. I've got a surprise for you." At Jack's voice, Sam stood up before Rodney even had a chance to reply.

Sam was torn. She wanted to help Rodney – after all she knew exactly how hard it was to get dye out of clothing – but she really wanted to go with Jack. She needed to speak to him about Saturday and the impending visit of doom.

"I am perfectly capable, Samantha, and in no need of your help," Rodney snivelled from his position on the floor. He'd been tempted to accept Sam's offer of help until the oaf had appeared. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him helped by a girl.

"Okay, if you're sure," Sam said warily and then turned to leave.

Jack held out his hand, glad that he'd caught Sam after class. He was determined to spend time with her without the guys knowing and demanding to know how it was all going.

Once the Oaf had taken Samantha from him, Rodney gingerly rose from the heap he was in on the floor and looked down at his clothes. He was going to have to put all of them in the trash, including the Armani shirt he'd worn to impress Samantha. He looked around at the mess that his botched experiment had made and realised that he could clean until the next morning and still not be satisfied with the result. He decided that the first thing to do was to clean himself. The science wing didn't have its own showers so he'd have to go and use the ones in the locker room beside the track.

Rodney carefully lifted a plastic gown from the back of the lab door and put it over his clothes. He took off his shoes and replaced them with the plastic shoe coverings that they had for hazardous work. Grabbing a towel from his swim bag, he quickly cut across the corridor and through an area of the campus which he'd never visited, the sports locker room. He worked out which room was the guys' mainly by the Lynx smell, went in and could see the shower entrance on the side wall.

The room was full of steam and Rodney struggled to get his bearings. He moved forward and was jostled by one jock, then another, until finally he found an open cubicle. He pulled the curtain back, stripped, and was just getting rid of the vile stains when his ears pricked up at a conversation in the next two stalls.

"Can you believe he's actually winning this?" Jock 1 said.

"I know! If I thought I could get away with it I wouldn't tell you what Janet is saying." Jock 2 said, annoyed.

"Sara's really getting jealous?" Jock 1 asked incredulously.

"Hell, yeah! Good ol' Jack's got her really worried."

"You know, this is all our fault. We should never have picked such a hottie as we did."

"Oh, but what a body! The image of her in a leather jacket is gonna stay with me for a long, long time," Jock 2 leered.

"Yeah. The next time we make a bet with Jack about women, we pick a dog. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Definitely not someone smart and hot like Carter."

At the mention of that name Rodney stood stock still in the cubicle. Carter? His Samantha? The victim of a vicious bet? For what purpose? He listened more intently.

"I really don't have $50 to hand over to him, you know. He's already had three dates. Two more and I'm gonna be broke," Jock 1 said, or rather whined.

"You think _you_ have trouble? I'm gonna have to cough up $100 and Janet has already answered the jealous question. I'm gonna have to wire my dad for an advance and he's gonna ask some real awkward questions about why I need the money."

'One hundred and fifty dollars!' Rodney thought. So that was the bet. His poor Samantha at the mercy of these horrible cadets who wanted nothing more than to embarrass her to make money. Well, that wouldn't be allowed to happen. He'd protect her and come to her rescue.

The two others in the shower finished and moved away to get dressed while Rodney stayed. It wouldn't do for them to know they'd been overheard. He'd have to maximise the impact of this news if he wanted to benefit from telling Samantha. He'd have to plan where to tell her and when, and make sure that the Oaf was present so Sam would be forced to see his deception.

The noise from the locker room died down and Rodney quickly towelled off, grabbed his fresh clothes, and ran back through to the science wing. He put all his efforts into cleaning the mess left from the experiment, now working much faster than he would have done before. He now had a mission to prepare for: Operation Get Samantha Carter For Himself!

**AN: A very kind reviewer pointed out that Rodney is actually Canadian in the show, something that had totally slipped my mind. Please accept my apologies and for the purpose of this story see him as a US citizen and therefore someone who would want to join the US Air Force not the Canadian equivilent. Thanks. **

**So Rodney is on the case and it can't be long before it all comes crashing down around Jack! More very soon.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the delay in posting this, real life got seriously in the way. So here we have chapter 10. Really hope that you all enjoy this.**

Chapter 10

Sam and Jack almost ran out of the science block. They were hand in hand and looked like they had no care in the world, which for Sam was not exactly the truth. She needed to tell Jack about her father's impending visit.

They crossed the quad and headed for the secluded area at the back where Jack knew he'd be able to talk to her without being seen or heard by anyone. He had many things to tell her. The first was that he had something special planned for the weekend, then after that he'd decide exactly how much money he was willing to lose to keep Sam.

Jack pulled Sam around the corner and into his arms. He kissed her with restrained passion but she still broke from him.

"Jack, stop. We can't here. Someone could see us. You know we can't act like this in public."

"I know," Jack replied quietly as he cupped her chin. "But you're just too damn cute not to kiss." He smirked at Sam and she relaxed in his arms.

Sam looked at Jack for a minute. She had to tell him now, give him time to either get used to the idea or to get out while he could. She was under no illusion that her father had both intrigued and terrified many of the guys she'd liked previously. He had come on way too strong when in freshman year at school her first real boyfriend had been subjected to an interrogation by him. It had been only slightly dampened by the presence of her beloved mother, who had directed her father's attention with his favourite pie. Then in junior year, just following her mother's death in a car accident, her father had charged an airman with indecent conduct when he'd happened to ask her to a dance at the base. From that point on the word had gone out: no boy gets near the General's daughter!

Then there had been Jonas. Sam was ashamed of how easily she'd been taken in by him. And it certainly didn't help when her father never failed to remind her that all the punishment Jonas had given her had been very much deserved. She wasn't looking forward to her father returning, especially after the situation with Jonas, and now with having Jack in her life she had no idea how her father would react.

"Jack." "Sam." They both spoke at the same time.

"You first," Jack said gallantly.

Sam moved out of his arms and started pacing. "Jack… there's something I need to tell you…" She nibbled her lip, nervous about how to tell him.

"Hey, what is it?" Jack asked, taking hold of her arm and gently pulling her towards him. He looked at Sam with concern and she tried to smile to alleviate it.

"You know how this weekend is family weekend?"

"Yeah…" Jack answered with a little trepidation.

"My dad's coming to visit. You don't have to see him if you don't want to but…."

"Your dad!" Jack went pale. That was _so_ not how he wanted to spend the weekend. Seconds passed and neither said anything else. Jack held eye contact with Sam who was clearly desperate for a positive reaction from him. Finally he broke her gaze, unable to hold it anymore and stuttered. "Uh… well…"

Sam sighed and looked down, she knew he wouldn't react well to the news. She mentally shook herself, perhaps it would be better to face her Dad alone. "Look, never mind." Sam said quietly, she stepped away from him, out of his arms. "He's arriving tomorrow afternoon so I won't be able to see you this weekend."

She waited a few feet from him for a few beats, giving him a chance to say something else and secretly hoping that he would want to see her father.

But that was not to be. For Jack the news of her father's imminent arrival and possible repercussions of any meeting had totally floored him. He stood silently, not even looking at her.

"See you later, Jack." Sam whispered, and walked away, her head held high but her heart breaking a little. She hadn't expected him to be thrilled that her father was coming but to end up pale and speechless was a little hard to take.

Jack, left standing in the quad, was shell-shocked and he had no idea what to do. Meeting a girlfriend's father was never high up on Jack's to-do list but when that father was a two-star it was definitely not something he'd look forward to. Jack wiped his hand down his face. How the hell had he gotten himself into this one? He wasn't supposed to be with Sam to meet the family but only to make Sara jealous. But that idea was becoming more and more redundant by the minute. However, knowing that didn't make his decision about meeting Sam's father any easier. It had been a big enough nightmare to realise that the cadet he had a bet on was the Commander's niece but he'd since heard tales of Sam's father that made his blood run cold. So what should he do? If he met her father it would appear that he was serious about her, or he could at least class it as another date to move forward in the bet, and really make Sara jealous. On the other hand, if said two-star ever found out that he'd been with Sam for a bet he could kiss goodbye to his career before it had even started.

He moved slowly from his hidden place and headed out across the quad towards the mess for dinner. He wasn't really hungry but knew he needed to show up. It was just his luck to run into Sara and what annoyed him most was that there was still a part of him was desperate to know if she was jealous enough to want him back.

"Jack! I haven't seen you around much. How are you?"

"Fine, you? How's your latest conquest?" Jack asked spitefully.

"Now, Jack, you're one to talk! Who's the cadet I saw fawning over you in the park?"

"Her name's Sam and she doesn't fawn. That's your tactic!" he slammed back at her.

"Jack… now I know I hurt you but is it really fair to go to someone else on the rebound?"

The comment riled Jack, mainly because he could see the truth in his actions towards Sam. He'd acted on the rebound but he'd never tell Sara that!

"Unlike you, Sara, I'm not about to kiss and tell or start something that I'm going to walk away from." Jack made the dig about her talking to Janet because it was something that had always annoyed him while they'd been dating, not to mention now.

Jack stormed away from Sara who was a little surprised at his attitude. She'd hoped for a chance to get back together with him but it looked like she'd have to work harder.

Meanwhile, Sam had run all the way back to her dorm. She was very unsure of the relationship she had with Jack. She knew that it might be a bit early to be meeting each other's family but she'd never really done this before. Maybe it would have been better to have just told Jack that she couldn't meet him this weekend and not to have asked him to meet up with her dad. Still mulling it over, Sam pushed open the large door of her dorm house and waved to a few of the people there. She'd have to get dressed for dinner but she really wasn't hungry. On her way upstairs she checked the noticeboard and saw a note for her. She reached up to get it, recognising the handwriting immediately.

_Sammie,_

_I arrived early. I'm staying with George and Margaret._

_Come around after your dinner. I expect to see you_.

It wasn't signed, but then she hadn't expected it to be. The message left her cold with her stomach turning uncontrollably. This was going to be a complete disaster but at least her aunt would be present. If her father made any comments which were unwarranted her aunt would come to her defence.

Sam quickly went to her room, showered, dressed and left for dinner. She sat alone in the small room with others from her year and a few staff. She didn't eat much and it was with a heavy heart that she walked from her mess to her uncle's house. She briefly checked around as she knocked on the door to make sure no one saw her visit the commander. There was no one around and for that she was very grateful.

Sam waited a few seconds after knocking, shuffling on the doorstep. Finally the door whooshed open and she was standing in front of her father. He looked domineering in his dress blues and she resisted the urge to salute.

"Hi, Dad."

"Sammie… you'd better come in," the General said brusquely.

**AN: And there we have it, a few cracks appearing between Jack and Sam, Sara is getting jealous and Jacob Carter has arrived. Hope you enjoyed, more to come shortly. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So chapter 11 is here. Things begin to unravel for Jack. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

Sam's afternoon was going surprisingly well. Uncle George had smoothed the whole Jonas thing over with her father and now her father seemed to be in an unexpectedly good mood. She'd talked with him last night, both carefully avoiding the awkward topics of her mom and Mark. Despite that they'd had a productive discussion about the future.

Now Sam and her father were sitting in the park beside the Academy where Jack had taken her for their picnic. Sam knew she was getting strange looks because most of the cadets that she knew were aware of who her father was. She was just very glad that her father had chosen not to wear his uniform, which would have made things ten times worse. What Sam didn't know was that everything was actually about to get so much worse!

********************SG1*******************

Jack had had a terrible night. He'd left the quad the previous day in a horrible mood, having seen both Sam and Sara. He wasn't angry at Sam, merely at himself for getting into this ridiculous scheme in the first place. He was, however, angry at Sara: for her attitude; for acting like she was the centre of his universe; for deciding to see other people; for putting him in this position; for making him feel that he should still want her.

He'd stormed home and got into a massive fight with Charlie, who'd seen him with Sara.

"So, I guess you found out first hand that she's jealous?" Charlie said scornfully, annoyed at his disappearing money.

"What?" Jack replied, not really paying attention to his friend who was sprawled over the second-hand sofa in the living room.

"Sara, you idiot. I saw you."

"Look, it's none of your damn business, Charlie," Jack snapped, still riled by his afternoon.

"Oh, I beg to differ. When it's my money at stake it's so totally my business."

"Charlie, none of this has anything to do with you. Whatever's happening with Sam or Sara… or anyone else for that matter… has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with you, so just leave it."

Charlie jumped to his feet at the tone Jack had used. "Look, buddy, you agreed to this bet fair and square. No one forced you to go along with it. So what the hell are you complaining about now you've almost won?"

"Won? I can tell you something. There's nothing to win in this. Sara's jealous, great, but she's still dating every male with a pulse. Sam's gorgeous but seriously getting emotionally involved in this thing, which she doesn't know is just a bet. Her father's arriving tomorrow and could nix my career if he gets to hear about any of this. And now, to top it all off, the only thing you're worried about is losing your money that you willingly put on the table!" Jack moved menacingly towards his friend.

Charlie went toe to toe with Jack. "If you don't want to follow through with this bet then we can walk away now. Only I want my 100 bucks and Lou gets his 50."

"Unlike you, Charlie, I don't fold when the going gets tough."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm better than you in so many ways and that you're not getting my money. Just stay out of my business and I'll bring you proof when I win." Jack pushed Charlie back on the sofa and stalked out of the room.

Jack had tossed and turned all night and eventually pulled himself out of bed to attend the ice hockey team training. But his head was clearly not in it, something the coach could see when Jack was hit in his ribs by the puck. Although they all wore protective clothing Jack dropped to the ice, winded, clutching his chest.

The coach skated over to check his star player. "O'Neill! Are you blind? Pay attention or you 're going to get massacred when the season opens." By the time he'd finished his tirade he was standing over Jack, who still lay curled in a ball protecting his ribs. "Hit the showers, cadet. You're no use to us today." He walked away.

Jack harrumphed then got back on his feet. He skated gingerly to the edge; the last thing he wanted was an impromptu visit to the Academy hospital. There wasn't much that could freak him out but needles were very high on a short list.

Once he'd reached the locker room Jack stripped and examined his torso and the large bruise that was developing. He touched his ribs and breathed a deep sigh of relief when nothing moved; he could put off a visit to the docs for another week at least. He showered, dried himself, and dressed in his civvies. He needed to get his head in order or he'd end up doing something really stupid.

Jack left the rink and made his way through the park to the Academy campus, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Unfortunately for him, this meant that he was totally unaware of the nightmare that was about to start and thus wasn't able to avoid it.

As Jack was slowly walking through the park, Sam was suddenly beside him, her face etched with concern, before he'd even noticed her. "Jack! What happened?" Sam could see he was grimacing with every step and was holding his chest.

The sight of Sam in front of him was both good and bad at the same time. Jack smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, causing him to yelp in pain and her father to come over to them. Damn! Where the hell had _he_ come from?

"So, I take it this is the cadet your Aunt Margaret's been telling me about?" Jacob Carter, even without a uniform, was an intimidating man and it didn't go unnoticed by Jack that Sam seemed to shrink in his presence.

Jack took the initiative, standing straighter under the older man's gaze. "Yes, Sir."

Jacob took his time looking over the young cadet and especially the hand that was resting on Sam's back. He didn't condone relationships at the Academy, particularly when his daughter was one of the cadets! He slowly moved his gaze back to Jack's face, letting the young cadet squirm, before eventually addressing him directly. "So… George Hammond tells me your father was Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir. He was posted with the General. We lived next door to them for several years."

"Good." Jacob paused, his eyes once again focussed on the casual but protective way that this young man touched his daughter. She wasn't moving away from him so at least subconsciously this person was important to his daughter and he, as her father, needed to know more about him. "Is he why you joined up?"

"Partly, Sir. He inspired me to help my country, so that's why I'm here."

"Very good." Jacob looked him over again and asked the killer question, the one that was about to make the world crash down around Jack's shoulders.

"And are your intentions towards my daughter honourable?"

**AN: Dun Dun Dun...So what could happen next! Hope this was a good enough cliff hanger for those of you who love them. I promise to post the next chapter soon so that those who hate being on the edge of cliff will get rescued soon. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So chapter 12 has arrived and the moment many of you have waited for and dreaded. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

"_And are your intentions towards my daughter honourable?"_

It was at that point that Jack felt time slow down. He looked at the General in front of him and then down at his daughter, who was shooting daggers with her eyes at her father for asking such an embarrassing question.

Jack had no idea what to do. This was it, the moment he'd been dreading. He managed a tentative, "Yes, Sir," but only because the alternative would be a case of 'can open, worms everywhere'! He kept his eyes on Jacob, unable to face Sam with the lie he was telling.

Jacob was on the verge of accepting the answer, especially given the smile he saw on Sammie's face as she turned to gaze adoringly up at Jack, one that had not been there since his dear wife had died, when suddenly everything changed.

"They absolutely are _not_, Sir!" Rodney Mackay appeared beside them as if from nowhere, but actually he'd rushed out from behind the large oak where he'd been listening and following the conversation between father and daughter for the last hour, and between the General and the Oaf for the past few minutes.

"And who are you?" Jacob Carter took full control of the situation that was unfolding.

"Cadet Rodney Mackay, Sir. I work with Samantha and this Oaf has not been telling the truth to your daughter." McKay looked almost like he was preening and Sam was about to tell him where to get off for interrupting this very special moment, until she looked at Jack who, to her surprise, shock and anger, was looking guilty.

"Jack, what's he talking about?" Sam asked the only question she could think of.

"Sam…" There was no explanation Jack could give, no excuse for the way he'd used her.

"What he's trying to say, Samantha, is that he's only dating you so he can win a bet with his buddies. $150 I think was the wager."

Sam was about to start in on Jack for an explanation but her father beat her to it. He straightened and directed his question at Cadet O'Neill. "Are you trying to tell me this is a set up?"

"Well, no… yes…I'm…" Jack stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it, Cadet! I assume this was a way to somehow get at me," Jacob fumed, blind to the pain his daughter was feeling. It was obvious this cadet and his friends had seen a way to embarrass a 2 star. "Well, it's backfired on you, Cadet. This will be reported to the Commander. You will not survive this. Your military career is over." Jacob moved towards Jack threateningly. Jack instantly took a step back, desperately hoping for the ground to open up and swallow him.

Sam looked beseechingly at Jack. "Is it true?" she asked quietly, almost begging him to tell her otherwise.

Jack looked at her but still couldn't find the words. He tried to convey with his eyes that this was so much more than just a bet to him but he obviously failed.

"You bastard!" Sam slapped him across the face and ran from the park towards her dorm. She should never have trusted him, never have let him into her heart.

Back in the park Jacob faced down Jack. "You deserved that, Cadet, and there'll be so much more punishment coming your way. That I can promise you. I suggest you take this free afternoon to consider your future. After today it may no longer be your decision."

Jack could recognise a dismissal when he heard one so he quickly saluted the General and hightailed it out of the park.

Jacob turned to face McKay. "Cadet, I want to know exactly what you know. Don't make anything up, don't embellish, just tell me the unvarnished truth… or you'll live to regret it."

Rodney began backing away from the powerful General, mentally scolding himself for having ruined his get-Sam-for-himself plan by blurting out what he knew in front of the General. He should have told Samantha about it when she was on her own, when he'd be able to console her, rather than trying to one-up O'Neill in front of the General. But he had to live with it. Now all he had to do was think up some way to make sure he came out on top.

"Sir, Samantha and I are good friends in the Science Department. Last night after we were working together on an experiment I went to shower and overheard a conversation between two other cadets about a bet they were losing over Cadet O'Neill and his dating Samantha. I realised that while Samantha was getting emotionally involved with O'Neill he was obviously just after the money. They have a bet over whether she will go out with him for a certain number of dates. I am unsure of the full terms but I got the impression it was something to do with making O'Neill's ex-girlfriend jealous. I can only surmise that O'Neill planned to dump Samantha when he had confirmation of this. So, you see, Sir, I acted in her best interests by telling her now and not letting it go any further. She could have been very badly hurt by all this, Sir," Rodney finished with a flourish. He'd relished addressing the General and felt he had laid out a convincing case.

"You may be right, Cadet," Jacob said slowly, only now realising that this was not about him but about his daughter. "Although I imagine my daughter's hurting right now. "Very good, McKay. This could have been dealt with in a more private setting but I do understand why you spoke up when you did."

"Thank you, General. It was a privilege to meet you but such a shame that it was under these circumstances." Rodney shook his head as if in despair, while inside he was practically jumping with joy because the General had complimented him and, unlike O'Neill, had not threatened his career. He quickly saluted then all but bowed as he skittered away and left General Carter standing in the quad.

Jacob Carter was furious; no one played games with him or his daughter. He walked quickly through the campus to his brother-in-law's house, stormed in and slammed the door, causing the dishes to rattle in Margaret's kitchen and the woman herself to jump.

"Jacob, you scared me!" Margaret saw the look on Jacob's face. "What's wrong? Where's Sam?" she asked as she walked along the short hallway, looking behind Jacob for Sam, her apron on and flour on her hands.

"Where's George?" Jacob answered with his own question.

Margaret stood her ground, her hands now on her hips. "He's in his office and will be back for dinner, as you well know. Now, I ask again, what's wrong and where's Sam?"

"How well, exactly, do you know Cadet O'Neill?"

"Jacob! I know this is how you run your command and I've been distressed knowing that this is how you treat your children, but in my home you do not treat me like an airman who has severely screwed up. Do you understand me?"

Jacob looked at the woman in front of him and sighed; she looked so like his beloved wife. He tried to calm down. He knew she was right; none of this was her fault. He looked away from her and walked into the living room.

Margaret, too, took a deep breath to calm down. Clearly Jacob had met Jack and the meeting hadn't gone well. The question for her was where exactly was Sam and how did she fit into this meeting.

Jacob had sat down and looked up as Margaret walked in, having taken her apron back to the kitchen. "Because you're clearly distressed over something, I'll answer your question, then I expect you to answer mine. Understood?" Margaret paused, waiting for Jacob's grudging nod. "Okay. Jack O'Neill is the son of George's final RIO. They flew together for five years and we lived next door to their family for that period until they moved to Chicago once his father retired. We've kept in touch. The twins are the same age as Jack's older brother and they're best friends, so Jack and his brother have visited us and the twins have visited them." Margaret paused and watched as Jacob took that information on board. "Now, please tell me what's going on."

Jacob took a moment before replying. "We met O'Neill in the park. Sam looked the happiest I've seen her since… Anyway, another cadet arrived and it seems that O'Neill hasn't been dating her because he likes her but because she was the object of a bet between him and some other cadets."

"I don't believe it!" Margaret jumped to the defence of the boy she adored.

"Sam didn't believe it, either, until he admitted it. She was upset and ran off. I gave O'Neill a piece of my mind and got the story from the other cadet."

"And what's the story?" Margaret asked quietly.

"Something about O'Neill needing to make an ex-girlfriend jealous and he'd win money if Sam went on so many dates with him."

"Sam must be devastated! Where is she?"

"I don't know. She ran off."

"And you just left her? Honestly, Jacob, I know you're struggling to deal with being a single father but even you know that she'll need support through this."

"Maybe it's for the best. Relationships aren't a good idea at the Academy."

"That may be so, but right now she's a girl, not just a cadet, and she'll be hurting. She shouldn't be left to deal with it alone. I'll go to her dorm and find her. You need to stay here and take a long hard think about what exactly you want to be to her: her father or her CO. She's already lost her mother and if you choose to let her lose her father as well then you should simply leave now and George and I will happily take on the parental role."

Margaret walked into the hallway, opened the small cupboard under the stairs, and pulled out her jacket. She turned back and looked through the doorway at the man in front of her and said what she should have said several years ago. "Liz loved you and she loved those kids so much. How can you turn your back on them now that she's gone? She wouldn't understand your attitude, Jacob, and she'd never forgive you if you continue to push the kids away. You've already pushed Mark so far away that he's on the opposite side of the country. Liz would be really disappointed in you if you didn't attempt to make this right."

Margaret walked out the door, determined to find her niece, get to the bottom of this mess, and give Sam whatever she needed to get through this in one piece.

**Well did it play out as you thought? Poor Sam, it was never going to go well. But we are not finished yet!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here is chapter 13, less action and more angst for you all. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 13

Following the confrontation with Sam's father, Jack left the quad and headed in the direction Sam had taken, trying to catch her up. He had no idea what to say to her but knew something needed to be said. He cursed his ribs from stopping him running but was thankful that he could still see Sam's blonde hair glistening in the sun as she ran. At least he'd be able to follow her. He watched as she disappeared into her building and stopped to take a breath. Now at least he knew where she was and he could make his way there at a slower pace.

Jack reached the front steps of Sam's building about 5 minutes after her and he made his way through the glass doors. He looked at the plan on the wall to see where her room was, saw her name on the second floor, and made for the stairs opposite the entrance. He took the stairs two at a time and turned on to the corridor where he'd find her room. Grateful for his almost photographic memory, he used the plan that was in his head to take him immediately to her door. He stood there, still unsure about what to say, but banged on the door before he could chicken out. "Sam, it's me, Jack. C'mon, let me in!"

There was, unsurprisingly, no reply. Jack continued to use his fist to bang on the door, which was starting to draw a crowd. Minutes went by as he alternated knocking and pleading for Sam to open the door. He was stopped, not by Sam but by the older woman, who was pushing her way through the gathered cadets in the corridor.

"Jack O'Neill! So help me, if you don't stop that racket I'll personally send you back to Chicago to explain this disaster to your mother!" Margaret came and stood over a slightly bent-over Jack. Although she wasn't taller than him, Jack found himself backing away from the woman who had fire in her eyes.

Margaret reinforced her message with timed prods of her index finger onto Jack's chest. "Now, we're not going to be involved in a public scene so I'll ask Sam once if she wishes to speak to you and you'll abide by her decision. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack replied quietly. This was a disaster! First Sam, then her father, now her auntie. Soon it would be her uncle and then the proverbial would really hit the fan.

Margaret gently knocked on the door. "Sam? It's me, honey. Please let me in. I promise Jack isn't coming in."

Jack could hear the door being very slowly unlocked and then opened. He couldn't see Sam; she'd hidden herself behind the door. Margaret walked in and closed the door behind her.

It felt like an eternity to Jack before the door opened again. Sam was standing in front of him. She was pale with tear streaks down her face and she looked so vulnerable that all he wanted to do was hold her. But the crossed arms and the look in her eyes reminded him that he was the one to have made her feel this way.

"Please leave, Jack… I don't want to see you again." Sam's voice was strong but quiet and he could tell that for the moment at least she really meant it.

"Okay… but I want the chance to explain first… please… It's not as bad as McKay made it sound." Jack tried pleading with her.

Sam sniffed. "You weren't dating me for me, though, were you?"

"Not at the beginning… but..."

"I don't need to know any more, then. Please leave." Sam stepped back into her room and closed the door.

Jack rested his head briefly against the door, touching it and wishing that he could somehow get through to her. But he stood by his word and turned to leave. He walked through the now dispersing crowd, his head down, knowing that the Academy grape vine would have this story around the campus quicker than he could make his way to his own house.

Inside her room Sam sank down the closed door until she was hugging her knees, sobbing. She'd almost forgotten that she wasn't alone until she was joined on the floor by her aunt. Margaret pulled her into her arms and allowed her niece to cry for the boy for whom she had clearly developed strong feelings. She knew that Jacob and her husband would want to make life difficult for Jack in the Air Force but at that moment Margaret didn't think that was even appropriate. For now it was all about Sam. Sam, who'd had no luck in terms of relationships: the first man had beaten her and the second was only with her to make money. She shook her head; she'd never forgive Jack O'Neill for this.

Sam's sobbing slowly abated and her breathing returned to normal. She curled herself in a ball and lay in her aunt's lap.

"Sam, honey, let's get you up off the floor. I'll make you some tea and we can talk."

Sam nodded and began to move. She pushed herself up and stood beside the door.

"Honey, a little help, please..." Margaret tried to move but found her leg stiffening up.

"Oh, sorry." Sam quickly took her aunt's hand and helped her up. They moved over to her bed and Sam sat down while Margaret used the small sink to fill the kettle to make some tea. Her mother had always said tea cured everything and, while Margaret realised that this could be pushing the limits of the tea's power, it was worth a try.

"Want to talk about it?" Margaret asked once she'd turned the kettle on and was moving around getting mugs out of the small cupboard.

"Rodney found out that Jack was only dating me to make money," Sam answered in a monotone that Margaret recognised as someone who had yet to fully accept what was happening to them.

"God, I'm so stupid!" Sam finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I should've known there was something weird going on when he didn't run a mile after our first date." Her aunt still looked perplexed so Sam continued. "I mean, who'd hang around someone who'd so easily let themselves get attacked by a guy and who turns out to be related to not one General but two?"

Margaret, while not agreeing completely with Sam's assessment, could understand her comments. It made her annoyed that perhaps she hadn't seen that before. She knew Jack well but, yes, it was strange for a young man, a cadet no less, to willingly accept those two facts. She nodded but made no comment. She simply finished making the tea and took it over to Sam and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I don't think you've been stupid, honey. Perhaps a little naïve, but no one goes into a relationship and the first question they ask is, 'are you doing this for a bet?'."

"I guess…"

"There's no guessing about it, sweetie. There's only one person to blame in all this and that's Jack, not you."

"He was so… wonderful. I just… I can't believe it was all a lie."

"I know, sweetie. But if we can look on the positive side, better that you've found out now and not in six months. Now _that_ would have really been devastating."

Sam nodded. She was in pain now but she couldn't even imagine what it would have felt like if she'd been further into the relationship.

Margaret nudged her arm with a smirk on her face. "And you know what?"

"What?" Sam gave her aunt a watery smile.

"Well, from what your dad told me, there's no way Jack has won his bet and now he'll have to pay his mates a ridiculous amount of money. Now there must be a little satisfaction in that!"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. It really didn't give her that much satisfaction. She felt used and a little dirty and it was definitely time for a shower. She shivered enough for Margaret to notice.

"Are you cold?"

"No, just feeling the need to shower."

Margaret, having not been privy to Sam's innermost thoughts, looked at her strangely but left it. She stood up. "Okay, honey, I'll leave you to it. Do you still want to come to dinner tonight?"

Sam shook her head vigorously; she didn't feel like seeing anyone tonight. "Tell Dad I'll see him in church tomorrow, then I'll come for lunch… if the invite still stands?"

Margaret leaned down to kiss the top of her niece's head and Sam had to blink back tears again; the action reminded her so much of her mother. "Of course, honey. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll try and calm down the two papa bears."

Sam winced a little; she'd forgotten about her father's threat to Jack. Both General's together could cause some real trouble for Jack.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. They'll rant a bit but that will be all. You know how private they both are about you, Mark and the twins. They won't want anything to damage your career."

Sam nodded, feeling suddenly very weary. She yawned and Margaret walked to the door. "Have a shower, eat something, and get a good night's sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

Sam nodded but didn't actually believe her aunt. It would take a long time before she felt better.

As Margaret left she closed the door gently, happy to see that the crowd had disappeared. She sighed, dismayed at how things had changed in 24 hours. She'd spent most of the previous night speaking up for Cadet O'Neill with Jacob. Now it would appear that she'd been wrong. She was never going to forgive Jack O'Neill and she doubted Sam would change her mind about seeing him again anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok folks, here is chapter 14, I'm so sorry for the delay, I couldn't get on the site for the last three days, think my internet was being silly. Hope you enjoy the continuing adventures. Thanks for those who have continued to review and who have this on alert. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

After leaving Sam's dorm Jack headed back home. He walked into the apartment, slammed the door, stalked through the living area to his room, and slammed that door, too. Lou and Charlie looked up from the dining table where they were working on their assignments. They looked at each other and very slowly began to smile; there was no way that their friend was winning the bet, not by the mood he was in. Although they were quite determined to get their money, neither wanted to get beaten up in the process and, if the door slamming was any indication, that's exactly what would happen. So they settled down to complete their assignments, just waiting for Jack to reappear. They didn't have to wait long. Not fifteen minutes later Jack walked into the main room.

"Here." He threw two envelopes onto the table.

"You calling off the bet?" Charlie ventured while fingering though the bills in the envelope.

"Yeah, it's done." He began walking away.

"So, you lost a bet to get one girl to date you five times? Losing your touch, Jack!" Lou couldn't help himself and neither could Jack.

Jack whipped around, punched Lou, and walked to the door. "Shut the hell up, Lou. You got your money, so save it." He walked out, not knowing where he was going but knowing he had to go.

He jumped in his truck and sped off the base. He'd really screwed this up and he couldn't decide at whom he was most annoyed: Daniel for suggesting the scheme; the science schmuck, McKay, for telling Sam; himself; or Sara for starting the whole mess. As he drove out of the Springs he decided that Sara certainly deserved his wrath. She'd been the one to dump him, she'd then dated any male with a pulse _and_ she'd flaunted them in front of him all the damn time. The next time he saw her he would give her a piece of his mind.

_SG1_

Sam spent the next week in a kind of dark dream world. She knew that everyone was talking about her. It had started in Church the previous Sunday. Jack had been nowhere in sight – something for which she was very thankful – but she had heard muttering, giggling, and had spotted people pointing at her. However, the worst part had been when a blonde cadet had come over to her, surrounded by her entourage.

"You should've known he'd never want someone like you," the cadet had began.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sam had tried to stand up to the annoying female but was still very raw from the day before.

"I'm the one he was trying to make jealous by going out with you. Now he's going to be all mine."

Taking a deep breath, Sam decided she would _not_ let this cadet get to her. "You're welcome to him. I'm much better off without him." Then she leaned in. "But his career might not do as well," she said quietly but firmly as she nodded her head towards the two Generals who were watching her intently. The other cadet took a breath and stepped back from Sam. "You did know my dad was a two star, didn't you?"

Sam had never ever used her family's connections to get anywhere at the Academy. In fact, she'd usually backed as far away as possible from it. However, this time the look on the other cadet's face as she'd almost straightened to attention under the glare of the two Generals had made it all worthwhile. Sam walked away towards the two men and didn't look back.

What a huge satisfaction that moment had been for Sam and she hadn't spoken to the cadet again. However, as she'd walked around the campus during the week she'd known that eyes were still following her, that people were still talking about her, and she hated every minute of it. By the following weekend she hadn't seen Jack, Daniel had tried to speak to her but to no avail, and she'd shouted at Rodney, which had been almost as satisfying as the confrontation she'd had with the blonde female cadet.

"_Samantha, I am so very sorry for the way that things have turned out," Rodney had said to her on the Tuesday._

"_Rodney, save it. I don't want to speak to you."_

"_But my dear Samantha, I only spoke up to protect you."_

_At this Sam whirled around from the experiment she was working on with the dangerous chemicals still in her hand. Rodney blanched at the sight and the look in her eyes. "No! You did it to get my father on side. If you really cared about me you would have spoken to me privately as soon as you heard. But you waited for the best opportunity for _you_. To hell with the fact that it hurt and embarrassed me. Now leave me alone or I'll be forced to do something we'll both regret."_

_Rodney backed away, clearly dismayed at the way things had turned out. Sam had turned back to her experiment then sighed, realising that the rest of her class had witnessed the scene, giving them something more for them to talk about. _

Sam sat on her bed the following Sunday afternoon. She'd managed to avoid Jack in church, although she'd spotted him with the blonde cadet hanging off his arm. 'That hadn't taken long,' she'd thought spitefully.

It was almost mid-term break, classes would finish on Wednesday, and Sam couldn't wait to leave. She'd originally planned to stay and finish her work and get further ahead in her classes but in the middle of the week she'd arrived back at her dorm to find a letter from her brother, complete with a plane ticket to go visit him and his new fiancée. She knew her aunt, uncle, and possibly even her father had been involved in providing the ticket but she didn't question it. She was simply glad to be given the space to think.

Sam lay back on her pillows and tried to get the picture of Jack and his new/old girlfriend out of her head but it was hard. He'd really done a number on her, Sam had decided. It was painful to walk through the quad and she hadn't been back to the park where they'd had the picnic. She was even struggling to look through her beloved telescope. She'd spent many sleepless nights in the last week rueing the day when she'd walked into that bar and had accepted a date from Jack O'Neill. She knew she was going to have to get a grip – and quickly – if she wasn't going to let Jack dominate her year like Jonas had the previous year.

There was a knock at her door and Sam moved off the bed to answer it. Standing before her was the tallest young man she had ever seen. Tall and broad and dark-skinned, he was a domineering man but Sam could sense he also had an air of gentle calmness to him that allowed Sam to relax almost immediately.

"Cadet Carter?" The man spoke solemnly.

"Yes," Sam responded a little warily.

"My name is Teal'c. I have come to see how you are faring."

"Um… okay… uh… do I know you?"

"I am a close friend of O'Neill, but he has wronged you and I felt the need to discover whether you had been harmed by my friends' game."

Sam saw red. "Did he send you? Because if he did you can tell him I have no desire to be 'checked up on' by him or the mates he was betting with. Thank you for coming. Goodbye." Sam made to close the door but Teal'c quickly moved his foot to prevent the door from closing.

"O'Neill does not know of my visit. I am not one who bet money on your relationship but one who believed from the beginning that it was a bad idea."

"You knew he was doing this, knew he'd be making a fool of me? And instead of seeking me out at the start you come now? Well, thanks for the concern but if you'd cared at all about me you would've been here months ago." Sam tried to close the door again. Again Teal'c wouldn't let it close.

Sam was getting really mad now and was once again gathering a crowd around her door. "Look, buddy, get the hell away from me, my dorm and my life or I'll call the MPs and they'll escort you straight to the commander's office."

Teal'c finally took a breath, bowed discreetly, and removed his foot. "I am sorry for the hurt caused to you, Cadet Carter. You will, I hope, recover from this ordeal so that it does not affect the type of officer you are destined to become." He turned and left Sam standing fairly stunned in the doorway of her room.

"Okay, the show's over!" Sam shouted at the group standing in the corridor. She slammed the door and made her way back to her bed, throwing herself on it and letting her emotions take over, leaving her a sobbing wreck. She had to get away, she had to leave now, not on Wednesday. She couldn't stay here; this place and the people were going to destroy her.

**AN: Ah poor Sam, anyone need a tissue? Thanks for reading, will try to update quicker this time but chapter 15 needs work so I will do that as quick as possible. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cadet Samantha Carter arrived back from her extended mid-term break feeling much better. She had gone to her immediate CO the previous Monday morning to ask to be relieved from duty for two days. Colonel Kerrigan had taken one look at his star cadet and had sent her to the Chief Medical Officer, who had then promptly signed a sick note for her based entirely on how she looked, which must have been very bad.

Jack had caught her coming out of the office and had tried to get her to talk to him.

"_Sam! Wait up!" Jack called out as he caught sight of Sam. He jogged up to her, hoping she'd talk to him. "You okay? Why're you seeing the doc?"_

_Without looking at Jack Sam quickened her step before replying frostily, "That's none of your business. Leave me alone."_

"_Hey, wait! You look real bad. What's wrong?" Jack caught Sam by the arm and pulled her back towards him. _

_Sam didn't say anything about where Jack's hand was. She didn't have to. The murderous look on her face as she glanced down at his hand before looking back up at him stopped Jack in his tracks. "I've just been signed off duty by the CMO, because of you!" Sam took a deep breath and then with steel in her voice continued slowly, "Now. Leave me alone. If I never hear the name Jack O'Neill again it will still be too soon." She wrenched her arm from his and walked away. _

"_No, Sam, wait! I need to tell you…."_

_Sam whirled around, her anger reaching fever pitch. "You NEED to tell me something? Let me tell you something. I'm not a plaything whose emotions you can trifle with. I'm not something you can pick up and put down whenever you feel like it. I'm not something you can bet money on. I'm a cadet in the United States Air Force and you…" Sam stepped right into his face, "Are very lucky that my father and my uncle have honour and wouldn't use their positions to protect me, or you could kiss your career goodbye."_

Sam smiled at the memory. That had been the beginning of her recovery. She'd gone to her dorm, packed her bags, changed her flight reservations, called her brother and her aunt and discussed her early departure to New York, and then left.

The week with her brother had been wonderful. Sam had reconnected with him more than she'd thought possible. Mark had been so angry when she'd gone into the Air Force but his fiancée had convinced him to leave that grudge behind him. Sam had really enjoyed spending time with both Mark and Emma.

Emma had been so easy to talk to and Sam had been able to discuss the horrendous boyfriend experiences she'd had. Mark had been livid to hear about Jonas and the hold he'd had over his little sister and had almost left to go find him and beat him up. Sam had managed to calm him down, explaining that their uncle had suitably dealt with him. Mark had also been happy with their father's attitude to the whole debacle in not blaming Sam and actually listening to what she'd wanted done.

Now, after the relaxing break she'd had with Mark and Emma, Sam was back. She opened the door to her dorm and walked in. It was late and she had classes early in the morning, so she just wanted to go straight to bed.

The room was dark so Sam walked slowly, using the memory of her room to guide her. She flicked on the light and was shocked to see that her room had been taken over by roses and small teddy bears. She proceeded with caution towards the centre of the display in the middle of her bed. A huge part of her was completely freaked out that someone had been in her room and she was very concerned about who could have been behind it. She feared it had been Jonas, but hoped it had been Jack. The other, smaller part of her wanted to see exactly what was going on and it was that part that caused her hand to reach out for the small object in the middle of the display.

She recognised it immediately – she had one just like it – and Sam whipped around to check her desk. Yes, it was hers. It was a small Dictaphone, one that she used to record all the lectures she attended. It saved on taking notes and made sure that she missed nothing. Curiosity overcame her and she simply had to press play. She gasped when she heard the disembodied male voice.

"_Sam… Sam, it's me… Jack_."

There was a pause. Sam assumed it was designed to give her the chance to turn it off but she was too intrigued now.

"_I_ _guess you're wondering what's going on. First, I need to say that I'm sorry. I hurt you and I'm such an ass. You're right. You know I wasn't dating you for you. You were supposed to be someone who I could show a good time to, date five times, and win 150 bucks while I used. That sounds crude… Please don't stop listening… You still there? Good. Okay, all of that was bad but you see I wasn't supposed to have feelings, you weren't supposed to be more than a hot chick on a bike, but things changed._"

There was another pause and Sam took the opportunity to sit gingerly on the bed amongst the flowers and bears. She tried to get comfortable while she waited for Jack to continue. She almost jumped when the voice started again.

"_Crap, this is hard, talking to a machine… Oh, yeah… don't panic, I brought my own tape so your alphabetised collection has not been damaged by this recording. Uh… where was I… oh, yeah, hot chick, bike, me an ass! So then I found out you were so much more than just hot… not that I don't appreciate your smokin' body…_" Sam began to smile at his quick recovery.

"_You're smart and funny and sweet… and did I mention hot? I gotta admit, after that first date you had me completely loopy… the niece of the commander who needed a great boyfriend, not a schlep like me_." Jack cleared his throat, clearly trying to get back on track. His voice dropped.

"_Sam, the more time I spent with you, the more I realised that the bet wasn't important and that you were what was important." _He coughed, his voice growing unsteady.

_"But before you ask, no,__ I didn't cancel the bet. I figured I could still get the money and have you as well. My mom always used to tell me not to try and have my cake and eat it, too. Guess she was right_." Sam heard Jack sigh deep and long and waited for him to continue, wondering what he was trying to find the courage to say.

"_Sam, I'm no good at this when the person's in front of me, let alone on a machine. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no matter what you think you know about this situation I've realised that in the last few weeks I've… I've fallen in love with you_." Sam gasped, shocked, not knowing what to think.

"_You should know that I have now paid off the boys. I lost the bet and lost you and I was really surprised to find out that I miss you so much more than the money_." Another sigh, but Sam could tell he was almost at the end of his speech. "_Also, I um….I need you to know something….I know you saw me with Sara last week….." Sam's heart twisted at the memory of that….."she was just there and….well she came over to me… but I promise we're not together and haven't been, ever since she dumped me our first day back_." He sounded desperate Sam thought, desperate for her to know there was nothing between them, could she believe him though?

"_Sam, I don't think I could forgive someone if they did to me what I did to you so I won't ask you, but I'd like a second chance." _

_J_ack's voice gained momentum, as if he had suddenly made a decision_ "So, buried among all the teddy bears you should find a pass for Wednesday night. I'll be in O'Malley's and I really hope that you'll join me for dinner, on me. If all I get to eat is tacos like last time then I won't bother you again." _

Once again Jack paused and Sam didn't know what to think or how she felt. She reached over to turn the Dictaphone off when she heard Jack's voice once again, only this time he was speaking very softly and deeply and Sam could hear real emotion in his voice._ "I really am sorry, Sam_."

Sam sat back on the bed, just narrowly missing the arrow that 'Cupid Pooh' was holding and the thorns of one of the countless roses on her bed. She had absolutely no idea what to do with the recording in front of her. Jack had sounded sincere – no, much more than sincere. He'd been believable and, if she believed what he'd said, he was in love with her. Her heart started beating quick time. Had she been told that two weeks earlier she would have responded in kind; she'd been falling in love with him then. However, that was before she'd found out the real reason he'd asked her out.

That night had all been a blur and Sam hadn't thought about it very much. But now, looking back, she realised it had all been a fake. He hadn't come over because she played pool well or looked good; he'd only approached her because he was being paid to. But he _had_ sounded sorry for the way they'd met, sorry for what he'd done.

Sam suddenly realised something that she struggled with a lot; she couldn't control time. She couldn't go back to that night and change events, but god how she wished she could. The only question to answer was the one he'd asked: could she give him a second chance? Unfortunately, that was the one question that she really had no idea how to answer. Damn!

**AN: So what should Sam do? Should she go meet Jack or not? Hope you all enjoyed. Two more chapters to go.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I am on bended knee with full apologies. I'm so sorry about the delay in this, it was finished but needed tweaking, only my beta ended up ill and not able to help - get well soon! SO you are left with me. Anyway, we left Sam sitting on her bed having listened to Jack's confession, will she give him a second chance and go on the date - well read on to find out! Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Jack O'Neill had had the worst two weeks of his young life. He'd lost a considerable amount of money - money that he'd be paying his older brother back for months – and he'd lost someone very special to him through his own complete stupidity. If he'd just listened to Teal'c he could have asked her out properly and not lost her in such a humiliating fashion.

He had also been hauled over the coals by his direct superiors – he assumed at the orders of General Hammond – for conduct unbecoming an Air Force officer. He'd imagined that meeting ending in him being thrown out of the Academy and had been relieved when that hadn't happened.

So Jack had decided to take matters into his own hands and confess all to Sam. He found that it certainly paid to have connections at times; he'd been tipped off that she'd already left for the mid-term break and so he'd put his plan into action. He wasn't sure when she was due back but knew she was expected back Sunday or Monday. So Saturday night he'd taken his duffel bag to Sam's room, filled to the brim with teddy bears, and had flowers wrapped in paper, hidden from any prying eyes. However, his secret weapon was the small tape he had in his back pocket. Bears and flowers wouldn't do the job, he knew that, but maybe, just maybe, he could get her to listen to him.

He knew she used a Dictaphone and hoped she hadn't taken it with her. Fortunately, it had been on her desk, as if it had been waiting for him. At first, Jack had been hesitant as he'd tried to explain everything to Sam and had repeatedly erased his stumbling first efforts. But then he'd remembered how important it was – how important Sam was – and then it seemed much easier and he'd managed to complete the tape in one go. He'd been absolutely honest and had spoken of feelings of which he hadn't known he was capable.

All day Sunday and Monday Jack had surreptitiously kept watch on her dorm. He'd finally seen the light go on in Sam's room on Monday night. Good, she was back. Only two days to go until Sam would – hopefully – meet him at O'Malley's. However, he had no idea if he had the patience to not demand entrance to her room right then and there.

On Tuesday Jack had just gone through the motions. His classes had seemed even more boring than usual and even in flight simulation he'd found it hard to concentrate. He'd spent Tuesday night in his apartment, hoping that Sam might feel the need to speak to him before Wednesday, but she'd never appeared. He'd tried to get his class work done but had failed to even read half a page of the textbook that his professor had set the class.

Sitting at his desk which contained his most precious possessions – his family pictures and the model plane made by his father – Jack had come to a decision. Sam was important to him and Sara had been important to him, but the Air Force and making his father proud were even more important. So he'd turn up the following night, he'd wait for Sam and, if she didn't turn up, he'd turn his entire focus to graduating at the highest possible level he could with his class. No more women for him!

Now on Wednesday night Jack was feeling a distinct sense of déjà vu. Here he was in O'Malley's. He had the starter plate of tacos in front of him – untouched as yet – and no sign of Sam. He'd booked the table for the same time as their first date and really hoped that she'd turn up.

It struck him after 15 minutes of waiting for her that his little speech on tape hadn't included a time, something for which he was severely berating himself now. He figured he'd wait until 2100; no one would assume that dinner had been booked for later than that. So Jack sat and, as time went on, his hand moved to the taco plate and soon enough it was finished. By now it was 2030, and he had to decide: should he order food or wait a bit longer. He saw the waitress approaching him again and remembered his resolution: if Sam didn't turn up he'd go on no more dates for a year and a half so he'd better get used to eating alone. He stuck his hand up and encouraged the woman to come over.

"I'll take a 10oz rib eye, medium. Thanks."

"You want salad and coleslaw with that?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"He doesn't like coleslaw, but loves salad. I expect he'll want some fries, too."

Jack whipped around to see Sam shyly standing behind him, the waitress all but forgotten.

"You came," Jack breathed out on a sigh.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Well, I was asked to come, only no one told me the time."

Jack stood and nervously walked the short distance to Sam. "Yeah, sorry about that. I only remembered that myself an hour ago. Here, come sit. You hungry?" Jack helped Sam out of her jacket, gently placing it on the back of a spare chair before pulling out the chair opposite his. He waited while Sam hesitantly sat down and then retook his own seat.

Sam took a moment to look at the menu on the table and ordered a small steak, well done, with only a side salad. Jack couldn't keep his eyes of her.

"Do you want to order a drink?" The waitress tried to break through the staring contest that was going on. She'd obviously been forgotten.

"Um… yeah… Diet Coke, thanks," Sam replied, only momentarily tearing her eyes from Jack to smile at the waitress, who then left the couple alone.

"I didn't think you'd come," Jack admitted quietly.

"Neither did I," Sam answered honestly, shocking Jack just a little.

"Why did you?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were the same guy as before, to see if we both liked each other when there was no bet involved."

"I do, Sam… I..."

"No, don't say that yet. Let's go out, have some fun, and just see where it takes us."

Sam sighed when Jack nodded in agreement. His taped confession of love had sent her spiralling over the last few days but if she were honest she didn't truly believe it. She wasn't certain she could trust him and so needed to spend time with Jack to work out if he really liked her and wanted to spend time with her because of her and not because of some bet. Then, and only then, would she feel comfortable with those three small words being spoken.

Jack and Sam sat in silence for several minutes then both started talking at once.

"So how did you..."

"Where did you…"

They smiled at each other and both took a sip of the drinks that were now on the table. "You first," Jack gallantly offered. His mother would be so proud.

Sam pushed her hair behind her ear and quite nervously asked, "I was just going to ask how you got into my room."

"Ah, that…" Jack coughed nervously. "Well, Sam, I have my ways and means." He waggled his eyebrows, thinking that being cryptic might work, until he looked at Sam and realised she wasn't going to buy that at all. "Okay, so I kinda bribed your dorm assistant. He and I go way back and he watched as I placed all the stuff so I couldn't touch anything else. He let me use your Dictaphone, although he did leave while I recorded or you wouldn't have heard anything."

Sam looked at Jack, a little annoyed that her superior cadet had let Jack into her room.

Jack could see the frown forming on Sam's face and his face fell; it had been a risk going into her room but he'd thought that she was okay with it since she'd turned up here.

Sam stayed silent. She'd known she'd have to confront this issue but it was difficult. She wanted to be angry, really angry, but the fact that he'd gone to all that trouble had warmed her heart many times in the last two days.

"I'm sorry I went into your room." Jack spoke suddenly but quietly.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Sam began nibbling her bottom lip, a sure sign of her nervous state.

"I…well….you know…..I'm crap at this...feelings thing." He said and shrugged his shoulders and looked at the table his whole body figiting with discomfort. It was the truth. He didn't do feelings, he had amazed himself that the tape had come out so well. But in front of this incredible woman he found he was disappointed in himself and couldn't look her in the eye .

There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke "You didn't do too badly…on the tape I mean." she blushed.

"Yeah!" Jack perked up, she was here in front of him and she thought he had done well on the tape, things were looking up.

"Yeah, but don't go sneaking into my room again." Her tone got a little tougher.

"I promise." He answered sincerely, then with a twinkle in his eye, "I promise I didn't look through any of your private things. Where exactly would you keep your diary, just for future reference?"

Sam gave him a quick kick to the shin, "Ow" Jack responded to the unexpected attack.

"Guess I deserved that, huh."

"You did."

"Are we good about this Sam?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Sam slowly smiled at him, "Yeah we are." There was a moments silence when Sam continued, "So, what were _you_ going to say?"

"What?" Jack asked, confused. "Oh, you mean before? I just wondered where you've been, is all."

"At my brother's. He lives in New York and I went to stay with him and his new fiancée. It was good, really relaxing."

Their food arrived and both spent many minutes simply enjoying it and sharing looks with each other. Once they were further into their meal Jack decided to push his luck and ask the question he wanted to know. "So, where do we go from here, Sam?"

Sam looked at him and thought for a moment. "Wherever we want, Jack."

**AN: So Sam turned up -woohoo! This is almost finished folks, just the epilogue to do, again it is done but I need a little inspiration to improve it. Hopefully post real soon. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile.**


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue.

_Ok so I am a very nasty story writer leaving you all waiting for three months. My only excuse is that my muse disappeared right around the time that work got stressful and the stress only went down about two weeks ago. So here is a quick recap before the epilogue_

_Jack was an idiot, Sam found out, Jack did something nice to get her to keep dating him and 18 months later here we are!_

_So enjoy the epilogue, thanks for reading and reviewing, they all made me very happy.  
><em>

On a bright sunny Colorado afternoon the class from the Academy graduated. There was a sea of blue and white on the parade ground with proud family seated on the bleachers round the area. Two cadets were of interest to a large extended family. One was graduating at the top of the class in both academic areas and military. She was by far the brightest cadet to have gone through the academy and already several areas of the force were looking to recruit her. The other, her fiancée, had surprised everyone by graduating very close to the top of his class. Some put that down to the said fiancée and her assistance with studying etcetera. Others, his closest family included, put it down to the fact that he now had a goal, he had a dream and a partner who wanted him to follow that dream.

General George Hammond stood as Commander of the Academy to make his final speech to this group of cadets. They were the first to go through the new programme, among their ranks were not only future colonels, majors or even he imagined the odd General, but also scientists, archaeologists, and linguists who would have a role to play as officers in the US Air Force. He cleared his throat and opened the maroon binder that held his speech.

"Today, Cadets you graduate from this Academy and will go forward to serve your country in ways that you and your family can only imagine. Some of you have received your orders and will be leaving shortly to join your new commands. Although you may not have experienced combat conditions yet I have every faith that you will execute your orders with the responsibility and diligence that we have instilled in you here at the Academy. I have had the privilege of getting to know many of you over the last few years and I know that the impact you make on the Air Force will be great, no matter what path your career takes. All that is left is for me to congratulate you and wish you well for the future."

He stood down and the ceremony ended with covers being thrown in the air. Daniel Jackson, who had scraped the military element but was destined for research in Nevada, managed to fall over his own cover but was rescued by Teal'c who caught his arm without even blinking. Teal'c, had remained at the Academy a further year to get special weapons training with the new aircraft being trialled by the Air Force, and was now graduating with Jack and the others. He was all set to be deployed to his unit the next week and had already packed his duffel three times, something that was completely unlike him and to Jack showed his nervousness at meeting the next stage in his life. However not even Jack was brave enough to say that to Teal'c's face. Daniel and Teal'c turned to see Kawalsky and Ferretti coming towards them having recovered their own covers. Charlie spotted Janet and grabbed her from behind causing her to shriek. She turned, used her cover to whack him, then kissed him thoroughly. In the last two years Charlie and Janet had gotten very serious with each other. They spent most of their down time with Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Lou and his girlfriend Kate. Sam and Janet had ended up best friends, something that was a surprise to most, including the girls themselves. Their friendship had gone from strength to strength, to the extent that last summer when Sara, who still believed that she was the be all and end all of everything at the Academy, had demanded Janet choose her or Sam, Janet had immediately chosen Sam. Kawalsky and Ferretti had their orders to move out in a month but Janet was staying in the Springs to complete her residency at the Academy hospital before being attached to a military unit. This would be the test of Charlie and Janet's relationship but they were not at the point that they wanted to take the final step of marriage, they would see how things turned out.

The group turned to see Jack and Sam come over to join them. All of the group were staying in the area until the next day, until the wedding of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. What a weekend, graduating and getting married in almost a 24 hour period.

All family members gathered the next day in the small air force chapel. Most of the men and some women were in their dress blues. Jack with Teal'c stood at the front and waited for the door at the rear to open. On one side of the chapel were his family, his father dressed in his old uniform, his mother, crying already, looked beautiful in her red and white dress while his brother and sister had both brought their partners. Although his sister's arrival with what could only be described as a tattooed biker had shaken Jack's mother a little.

Jack's eyes moved to the other side seeing his old CO and his wife and their children as well as Sam's brother, wife and little girl made Jack smile. It had amazed Jack how well he and Mark had got on. Both he and Sam had assumed it would be a complete disaster. However it had only taken two minutes of watching the sports highlights on ESPN for Jack and Mark to realise they followed the same sports, were fans of the same teams and chose to play the same outdoor activities. The connection that the men in her life had made was so complete that Sam and Emma had joked that perhaps the guys should just get married not her and Jack. This suggestion had been met with a traditional male response of immediate separation of the guys who were huddled on the sofa and the look on Jack's face had kept Sam smirking for months. The happy memories caused Jack to smile from his place at the front of the chapel however it was a scene that was tinged with a little sadness as Sam's mother was not here to witness this event. Sam and her Aunt Margaret had shared many stories of Sam's mother since he had started dating her and Jack felt a real pain at never meeting the woman who meant so much to his soon-to-be wife. Ever since Sam had forgiven him his stupidity and he had made his peace with her father he had been accepted more and more into her family. Jacob, Jack inwardly winced, that was not a conversation he had ever wished to repeat, especially the "you ever hurt my daughter again and you will see exactly how much influence two, two star generals have" part of it. He had been made to feel about an inch tall by the time Jacob had finished and had vowed that while he and Sam may fight or disagree he would never ever treat her as badly as he had done.

The music changed, pulling Jack from his thoughts, and the large oak door opened, the sun shone brightly through the door, momentarily stopping Jack from seeing his betrothed. Then suddenly the space was filled by Sam and her father, Jack almost stopped breathing. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Stunning was the only word he could use to describe her and he dragged his eyes up the dress that flowed beautifully down her body. He took in all the details of fine lace and the small straps holding the dress up. He finally settled his eyes on her face, she was beaming. The smile she had hit him in the gut like a punch from Teal'c in the gym. She was smiling at him, she was as happy as him. As she walked towards him he understood what she had meant the year before, they were going wherever they wanted and they were going there together.

**AN: And another one is done. I have an idea for another one but if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Thanks to flowerfairies for this idea. Hope you feel that I did it justice. **  
><strong>Thank you all for sticking with this.<br>**


End file.
